The Renesmé and Jacob Part
by BiteMe33
Summary: Renesmé groeit niet meer verder, Jacob begint liefdevolle gevoelens voor haar te krijgen. Maar denk Renesmé daar ook zo over? Dit is het verhaal van Renesmé en Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

The Renesmé and Jacob Part

Dit verhaal gaat over Renesmé. Ze is volgroeid en ziet er nu uit als een meisje van 17. Jacob krijgt gevoelens voor Renesmé waar hij lang op heeft gewacht. Hij wordt verliefd op haar. Renesmé wil er eerst niks van weten. Maar ze draait dan toch bij. Hoe zal de liefde opbloeien tussen Jacob en Renesmé. Ik zat wisselen tussen de point of views. Alle personages uit Twilight komen in de film voor.

This feeling

Jacob's pov

Om de zoveel jaar moesten we verhuizen. Iedereen kon zien dan de Cullens niet ouder werden. Renesmé was de enige die wel groeide. Maar ze was nu al een paar maanden niet veranderd.

'Waarschijnlijk zul je zo blijven.' Had Carlisle een paar weken geleden gezegd. Ze werd om de twee weken gemeten en gewogen. Ze had er een hekel aan. Maar ik vertelde haar iedere keer dat het voor haar eigen bestwil was. We waren al zeven jaar verder, in die zeven jaar hebben we veel meegemaakt samen. Ik hoorde nu ook bij de familie Cullen, of ik het nu leuk vond of niet. Ik kon niet lang weg blijven van Nessie. Het leek alsof duizend stalen kabels me terug trokken naar haar. Tot nu toe had ik nog niet zulke gevoelens voor haar gehad. Ik had alle fases doorgelopen. Ik was haar oppas, haar grote broer en haar beste vriend. Maar nu hield ze op met groeien. Zij was officieel 7 en ze zag eruit als een meisje van 17. Ik was officieel 22, maar ik leek op een man van 25. Nu kwam het moment waar ik al zeven jaar op gewacht heb. Ik was verliefd. Maar dit gevoel had ik nooit eerder meegemaakt. Het was alles overtreffende liefde. Zeven jaar geleden was ik nog vurig verliefd op haar moeder. Maar dit gevoel was sterker. Renesmé was mijn ware, mijn zielsverwant. Het enige puntje in dit hele verhaal was dat Renesmé die gevoelens nog niet had. Of dat dacht ik in ieder geval. Ze zag mij nog steeds als haar beste vriend. We hadden veel lol samen en ik beschermde haar tegen al het kwade. Dat deed ik graag, ook al vond Edward dat hij degene was die haar van al het kwade moest behoeden. Het zou heel erg raar worden om Edward als schoonvader te hebben. In die zeven jaar waren we allemaal dichter naar elkaar toe gegroeid. We waren vrienden. Behalve dan die blonde en ik. Ze keek naar Renesmé op een manier die ik niet leuk vond. Net alsof het haar dochter was. Maar Bella was in alles een perfecte moeder voor Renesmé. Ze had veel geduld en het maakte haar heel volwassen. Bella en ik waren nu weer vrienden, gewoon goede vrienden. Bij Renesmé zag ik het liever anders. Maar ik had nu al zeven jaar geduldig gewacht, ik zou blijven wachten.

Ik was al heel lang aan het rennen. Om mijn gedachten op een rijtje te krijgen. Met Edward in de buurt kon ik mijn gedachten niet de vrije loop geven. Als ik ging rennen, ging ik zo ver mogelijk zodat hij me niet kon horen. Maar nu was het tijd om terug te gaan. Ik wist wat ik moest doen. Ik zou moeten wachten. Ik had alles voor die meid over.

'Hé Jake! Eindelijk ben je terug!' Ness was altijd vrolijk als ik terug kwam.

'Hé Nessie!' Ik gaf haar een zoen boven op haar kruin terwijl ik langs haar heen liep.

We waren verhuisd naar Alaska, we woonden in een groot modern huis in de middle of nowhere. Maar het was heerlijk rustig. Het huis was groot genoeg om af en toe aan elkaar te onsnappen.

'Waar is iedereen?' Het viel me op dat er niemand thuis was, ik hoorde ook niemand.

'Ze zijn jagen, ik had geen zin om mee te gaan. Ik had zin om met jou te eten. Ik heb wel weer eens trek in die lekkere eieren van jou.' Ze wreef over haar buik om duidelijk te maken dat ze nu honger had.

'Nou, zal ik die maar eens voor je klaar maken dan!' Het was altijd heel gezellig met Ness in de keuken. Ze maakte er een verschrikkelijke rotzooi van. Meestal deed ik het meeste kookwerk, omdat ze gewoonweg niet kon koken. Ik eigenlijk ook niet, maar bij gebrek aan wat anders moest ik wel.

'Je moeder kan veel lekkerder koken als ik.' Ik gooide wat eieren in de pan. Bella had me geleerd hoe ik moest koken.

'Ik vind jou eieren anders heel lekker Jake.' Ness keek heel lief terwijl ze het zei.

We aten samen de eieren en we kletsten wat. Blijkbaar had ze heel erg honger, want ze had het zo op.

'Ness, ik ga even slapen. Ik ben heel de nacht weg geweest en ik ben doodop!' Ik was ook echt gesloopt. Ik verlangde naar mijn heerlijke bed.

'Is goed, ik ga zo huiswerk maken. Maandag moet ik mijn wiskunde afhebben. Ik ben er nog niet aan begonnen, dus dat ga ik ook maar eens doen.' We gingen samen naar de plaatselijk middelbare school. Ik had alles al een keer gedaan, dus ik had er iets minder moeite mee als zij.

Ik liep met vijf treden tegelijk de trap op. Ik liep naar mijn kamer en plofte op mijn bed neer. Ik weet niet hoelang het duurde maar ik was snel vertrokken.

Het leek wel alsof ik drie dagen had liggen slapen. Ik was wel wakker, maar ik wilde mijn ogen nog niet open doen. Ik lag zo lekker, ik wilde me nog een keer omdraaien. Op dat moment werd ik me ervan bewust dat er nog iemand in mijn kamer was. Ik deed mijn ogen open en ik zag gelijk wie het was. Edward stond met zijn rug tegen de muur geleund.

'Wat heb jij een wilde dromen zeg.' Ik hoorde een cynische ondertoon in zijn stem.

'Het is ook niet de bedoeling dat jij met me mee luister als ik lekker lig te dromen.' Beet ik hem toe.

'Jacob, ik wil het ergens met je over hebben.' De cynische ondertoon was verdwenen en nu klonk zijn stem alleen nog maar serieus.

'Ga je gang Edward, praat er maar op los.' Had ik zo'n rare droom gehad?

'Ik weet dat je gevoelens hebt voor Nessie. De afgelopen weken heb je nergens anders over gedroomd. Ik probeer echt uit je hoofd te blijven, maar je droomt zo luidruchtig.' Ik had dus duidelijk rare dromen gehad.

'Ik vind dat je voorlopig niks met die gevoelens moet doen. Ze is nog maar een meisje en ze is nog niet toe aan een vriendje.' Nessie was dol op haar vader, en Edward beschermde haar voor alles.

Ik had kunnen weten dat hij het nooit goed zou vinden.

'Ik zeg niet dat ik het niet goed vind Jacob.' O ja, hij kon mijn gedachten horen.

_Misschien is ze er wel klaar voor, maar zie jij dat niet_ dacht ik.

'Ze is er niet klaar voor. Punt.' Dit was zijn besluit.

Voor ik iets terug kon zeggen was hij mijn kamer al uit. Ik zou hem nog wel eens laten zien waar zijn dochter wel of niet klaar voor zou zijn. Ik keek op mijn klok, vijf uur 's middags. Dat betekende dat ik nog heel de avond had om leuke dingen te doen. Het was zaterdag avond, dus dat had Ness ook altijd zin om iets te gaan doen. Ik sprong uit bed en liep naar de badkamer, mijn badkamer. Eerst had ik een lange douche nodig.

Toen ik naar beneden liep zat iedereen aan de in de huiskamer. Bella was de haren van Ness aan het kammen. Edward en Alice zaten te schaken, wat er heel apart uit zag. Emmet en Rosalie zaten op de bank tv te kijken. En Carlisle en Esmé stonden te praten.

'Hé Jake, lekker geslapen?' Bella keek me met haar stralende glimlach aan.

'Ja, heerlijk Bells!'

'Heb je honger? Zal ik iets voor jullie klaarmaken?' Ze liep al richting de keuken. Ik ging haar niet tegenhouden, ik had eigenlijk best wel trek.

'Ja mam, ik heb trek in iets lekkers!' Riep Ness vanaf de bank. Ness gaf de voorkeur aan mensenvoedsel. Maar ze had een hekel aan kip. Af en toe vond ze het leuk om mee te gaan jagen en dan dronk ze wel. Maar dat was alleen als ze heel erg dorst had. Ik ging naast haar op de bank zitten en richtte mijn aandacht op de tv.

Tijdens het eten vroeg ik of Ness zin had om vanavond mee te gaan naar de bioscoop. Het was dan wel een uur rijden. Maar ik wild gewoon weg uit dit huis, dit stinkende huis.

'Jou avond ziet er blanco uit Ness, ik weet al dat je ja gaat zeggen!' Riep Alice er doorheen.

Ik zou in ieder geval een leuke avond hebben, alleen met Ness samen.

Door de jaren heen was mijn hekel aan de Cullens verdwenen. Maar ze bleven stinken. Af en toe had ik ook behoefte aan een rustige avond samen met Ness. Maar meestal werd me dat niet gegund. Dan had Alice weer een shopmiddag gepland of wou Rosalie haar toe eigenen. Edward liet haar ook nooit gaan, hij overbezorgd. Bella was een stuk minder moeilijk. Ik had het idee dat zij mij tenminste begreep.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Als het net goed gaat, moet er altijd iets mis gaan!

Jacob's pov

Gister avond was het heel erg gezellig. Ness wilde perse een meidenfilm zien. Ik wilde eigenlijk een actie film zien, maar ik kon haar niet weerstaan. Het was echt zo'n zoete romantische kwijl film. Uiteindelijk heb ik niks van de film gezien, ik kon mijn ogen niet van haar af houden. Haar bronzen krullen vielen perfect langs haar gezicht, haar roze huis, haar mooie ogen, Ness was gewoon perfect.

Als ze door had dat ik naar zat te kijken, keek ik snel weg. Zodra de film afgelopen was begon ze te praten, totdat we thuis waren. Die meid kon praten, zelfs Alice kon dat niet evenaren.

Ik zat nu al een tijdje op de veranda. Ik was vanochtend heel vroeg wakker geworden. Het was buiten heerlijk weer, ook al woonden we in Alaska. Het was wel koud, maar de zon scheen. Ik had het immers toch nooit koud. Ik had de zon zien opkomen, nu stond hij al wat hoger aan de hemel. Ik kon zo uren blijven zitten. Ik had niemand gezien toen ik hierheen liep. Waarschijnlijk waren ze gaan jagen of zoiets. Ik kon horen dat Ness nog lag te slapen. Haar hartslag was regelmatig, net zoals haar ademhaling. Ik kon er niet aan doen, maar ik was zo gefocused op haar leven. Ik bleef haar hart horen kloppen waar ik ook ging. Hoe ver ik ook ging, ik hoorde haar. Nu meer dan ooit was ze nog belangrijker voor me. Ik moest haar laten weten wat ik voor haar voelde. Maar Edward zou me tegen houden, hij zou ver gaan. We hadden vroeger wel vaker voor elkaar gestaan, klaar voor het gevecht. Maar nu draaide alles om Ness, ik zou nooit proberen om te vechten met iemand uit de familie.

'Hé Jake, wat doe jij hier zo alleen?' Bella kwam het huis uit gelopen. Nu ze ook een vampier was, deed ze alles met souplesse. Ze was niet meer zo lomp als toen ze nog een mens was.

'Hé Bells, ik was vroeg wakker en ik had even een momentje voor mezelf nodig.' Ze kwam naast me zitten en sloeg mijn arm om haar schouder. Het voelde net als vroeger, oud en vertrouwd.

'O oké, zit Edward weer in je hoofd?'

'Ha ha, ja inderdaad.' Edward zat ook altijd in mijn hoofd.

'Edward heeft verteld wat je denkt. We wisten allemaal dat dit een keer ging gebeuren. We kunnen er nu niet meer onderuit.' Bella's gezicht stond nu serieuzer.

'Het was echt niet mijn bedoeling Bells, maar ik kan mijn gevoelens niet langer onderdrukken. Ik weet hoe hij erover denkt. Maar dat veranderd niks aan mijn gevoelens voor Ness.'

'Ik ben ook niet dol op het idee dat jij en Ness straks samen zullen zijn. In mijn ogen is ze nog steeds een klein meisje dat tegen alles beschermd moet worden. Ik ben haar moeder en ik zal haar altijd willen beschermen tegen al het slechte in deze wereld. Ik weet ook dat jij perfect zult zijn voor haar. Maar ze is nog maar een meisje.' Bella klonk nu echt als een moeder.

'Ik weet dat ze nog maar een meisje is. Ik zal ook geduld hebben totdat zij toenadering zoekt. Al moet in een eeuwigheid wachten, ik heb al heel mijn leven op haar gewacht.' Ik keek naar Bella, ik zag dat ze het met me eens was.

'Ik ben blij dat ik jou als beste vriendin heb Bells! Ik kan niet zonder je! Straks ben je mijn schoonmoeder, kan je het je voorstellen!' Ik trok er een vies gezicht bij.

'Ha ha, ik zal nog heel wat met je te stellen krijgen Jacob Black!' Ze staarde naar de zon.

Ik kon zo uren blijven zitten, dat was ik dan ook van plan.

We weken verstreken en mijn gevoelens werden er niet minder op. Maar Ness liet nog steeds niet merken dat zij dezelfde gevoelens had voor mij. Ik had beloofd aan Edward en Bella dat ik niks met mijn gevoelens zou doen, totdat zij naar mij toe zou komen. Maar dat was nog niet gebeurd. Mijn geduld begon op te raken. Ik kon het toch gewoon tegen haar zeggen? Anders zou ze er nooit achter komen. Ik zou haar nog één week geven, dan zou ik het gewoon tegen haar zeggen.

'NEE, Alice, hoe kan dit?' Ik hoorde Edward beneden tegen Alice schreeuwen. Samen met Ness waren wij de enige in dit huis die sliepen. Dus waarom zouden ze ook rekening met mij houden. Normaal zou Edward nooit schreeuwen tegen Alice. Wat zou er aan de hand zijn?

Ik trok een t-shirt en een oude broek aan en rende naar beneden.

'Ik weet het niet Edward. Het enige wat ik kan zien is dat ze hierheen komen.' Alice' stem klonk zo zacht en zwevend, maar toch voelde ik de angst in haar stem.

'Godver, waarom nu? We zijn niemand tot last, we doen niks verkeerd.' Edward was door het dolle heen, hij liep te ijsberen voor het raam. Dat deed hij normaal nooit.

_Wat is hier aan de hand?_ Dacht ik. Het was niet als vraag bedoeld, maar ik wist dat Edward me kon horen.

'De Volturi kom hierheen. Alice heeft het gezien.'

'Maar waarom, we doen toch niks verkeerd?' Ik begreep niks van die hele volturi, het enige wat ik moest weten, was dat ik me aan de regels moest houden.

'We weten nog waarom ze komen Jake.' Bella kwam vanuit de keuken de huiskamer binnen.

'We hebben inderdaad niks verkeerd gedaan, we hebben ons aan de regels gehouden.' Carlisle was een wijze man. Hij wist de dingen op een bepaalde manier te brengen. Alsof hij overal een antwoord op had.

'Alice, concentreer je, zie je nog iets anders? Wanneer zullen ze hier zijn?' Carlisle wende zich tot Alice.

'Ik concentreer me al heel hard. Het is moeilijk te zien. Het enige wat ik nu weet is dat ze komen, en snel ook.' Alice' wijsvingers rustten op haar slapen, dat deed ze altijd als ze zich moest concentreren.

'Oké, zodra je iets nieuws ziet moet je het gelijk vertellen.' Carlisle stond op en liep weg.

Alice keek omhoog, ze keek me nu recht in mijn ogen.

'Ik heb liever dat jij weggaat Jake, ik kan me beter concentreren als jij er niet bij bent. En misschien kan je Ness met je meenemen?' Ze keek me smekend aan. Ik wist dat ze zich beter kon concentreren als ik er niet bij was. Maar met Ness had ze nooit zo'n moeite.

'Het is zondag dus ik neem haar wel mee naar de stad of zo…' Ik keek naar Ness, om te zien of ze daar ook zin in had.

'Gezellig Jake, gaan we lekker winkelen?' Nessie had dat geërfd van Alice, ze hield van winkelen.

'Zolang je maar in de buurt blijft, en belt als je er bent en ook weer belt als je terug komt.' Edward keek haar met een strenge blik aan.

'Oké papa.' Ze zei het met een verveelde blik.

We vertrokken samen naar het centrum. Het was een gezellige middag. We dronken samen een grote aardbeien milkshake en we wandelden door het centrum. We kletsten heel wat af. Toen het begon te schemeren gingen we weer terug naar huis. We hadden werkelijk alle winkels gehad, ze had vier tassen vol nieuwe kleding. Gelukkig had ze genoeg plek in haar ingebouwde inloopkast.

'Kijk mam! Wat ik allemaal gekocht heb!' Riep ze meteen toen we binnen kwamen. Ze liet al haar nieuwe spullen aan haar moeder zien.

'Wat prachtig Nessie, maar denk je niet dat je al genoeg kleren hebt?' Bella bekeek alle kleding uitgebreid.

'Maham, je kan nooit genoeg kleding hebben!' Ness pakte al haar kleding bij elkaar en liep naar boven om het op te ruimen.

'Is er nog nieuws Bella?' Ik keek de kamer rond, maar zag dat er niemand was. Dan moest ik het maar aan Bella vragen.

'Ja Jake, Alice kon alles veel duidelijker zien toen jullie weg waren.'

'O… en?'

'Misschien is het beter als Edward het aan je uitlegt. Hij is buiten, in de tuin.' Ze knikte met haar hoofd naar de deur. Ik liep naar buiten toe en zag dat alle Cullens rond de tuintafel stonden.

_En? Wat is het nieuws?_ Waarom zou ik praten als hij me toch horen.

Edward keek op en ik zag zijn bezorgde blik.

'De Volturi zal hier snel zijn. Ze komen ons overhalen om ons bij hun te voegen. We wisten dat dit een keer zou gebeuren. Maar we dachten niet dat het al zo snel zou zijn.'

'Komen ze vechten dan? Moeten we bang voor ze zijn?' Ik begreep er eerlijk gezegd weinig van.

'Alice kan niet zien of ze willen vechten, misschien komen ze alleen maar om te praten.' Ik zag dat er een grote landkaart op de tuintafel lag.

'Waarom hangen jullie boven een landkaart?' Ik wees naar de kaart.

'Alice denkt dat ze hier over drie dagen zullen zijn. Ze heeft al gezien waar ze naartoe zullen komen. We bedenken een strategie om ze te omzeilen.'

'Is er niet een manier om gewoon met die gasten te praten?' Ze hadden toch bovennatuurlijke krachten of zo, dan konden we het ze toch wel duidelijk maken wat wij willen.

'Nee Jacob, zo makkelijk werkt dat niet bij de Volturi.' Het was een antwoord op mijn gedachten.

'Oké, we moeten ons dus klaar maken. We moeten goed voorbereid zijn voordat ze komen.' Ik wilde gewoon alles behalve met die vampiers mee.

De drie dagen die volgden waren heftig. Ik kon weinig slapen omdat we steeds in overleg waren. Als we niet in overleg waren, waren we wel aan het oefenen. Aan het oefenen voor een gevecht. We moesten er toch rekening mee houden. Ik had nog voor gesteld om mijn broeders hierheen te halen. Maar daar zou de Volturi alleen nog maar bozer van worden had Edward gezegd.

Ness was op van de zenuwen. Dit zou haar eerste gevecht worden. Als het al een gevecht zou worden dan natuurlijk. We waren het er allemaal over eens dat we haar zouden beschermen, al zou het ons eigen leven kosten. Ik was tot alles in staat als het Nessie aan ging.

De plek waar we de Volturi zouden ontmoeten hadden we al uitvoerig verkend. We hadden alle vlucht mogelijkheden bekeken. Bella zou ons beschermen zo goed als ze kon. Door de jaren heen had ze genoeg kunnen oefenen, ze was er goed in. Als de hele situatie uit de hand zou lopen zou ik Ness grijpen en er vandoor gaan. Ik moest zo hard rennen als ik zou kunnen. Maar voor alsnog hoopten we dat dat niet nodig zou zijn.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Wat!? Hé? Die had ik niet zien aankomen.

Jacob's pov

We liepen als groep naar de open plek. Bella en Edward liepen in het midden. Ness liep naast haar vader en ik liep naast Ness. Dit was de beste opstelling. Over alles was goed nagedacht, uitvoerig besproken. Ik zou ervoor zorgen dat Ness niks overkwam en Bella zou er voor zorgen dat de rest van de groep niks overkwam. Ik was in mijn wolvengedaante. De Volturi had ons wolven al eens eerder gezien, zeven jaar geleden. Op zo'n zelfde open plek. Toen waren we ver van de bewoonde wereld. Net als nu. Ik was nu zonder mijn broeders, maar met mijn familie. Ik was niet bang. Ik stond sterk, dit was mijn plek. Ik vond het niet fijn om als wolf rond Ness te zijn. Ik kon niet met haar praten. Edward moest altijd tolken.

_Voordat er iets gebeurd moet ze weten wat ik voor haar voel. _Ik wist dat hij me kon horen. Maar ik maakte weinig kans. Hij draaide zijn hoofd, dat was het teken dat hij me gehoord had. Ik zag de woede in zijn blik. Ik maakte duidelijk geen kans. _Oké, dan bewaar ik het voor straks, als alles over is._

Ik liet een zacht gejank horen om aan te geven dat ik het niet met hem eens was. Ness keek me aan, ze voelde dat er iets niet klopte. Ze was zo intelligent. De puberfase had ze compleet overgeslagen. Ze was slim, mooi, gewoon geweldig. Ze legde haar handen op mijn kop. Zoals ze vaker deed om iemand te laten zien wat ze wilde. Ik zag de zon opkomen, boven de groene wereld. Het was in Forks. Ik zag iedereen, Bella en Edward, Alice en Jasper, Carlisle en Emsé, Rosalie en Emmet, iedereen was gelukkig. Ze wilde laten zien dat het zo zou worden. Ze wilde weer gelukkig zijn, met iedereen. Ze maakte me duidelijk dat we moesten blijven vechten om dat te behouden. Ze bewoog haar handen over mijn kop, ze aaide mijn rug. De beelden waren weg, haar handen hingen weer langs haar prachtige lichaam. Ik hoorde Edward sissen. Oké, die gedachten moest ik dus maar even voor me houden.

Alice had gezien dat ze hierheen kwamen om ons te halen. Ze wilden dat we ons bij de Volturi voegden. Om de controle over de vampierenwereld te vergoten. Alice had ook gezien dat ze niet wilden vechten, alleen maar praten. Maar we wisten allemaal dat als de Volturi een besluit had genomen, ze daar niet zomaar vanaf te brengen waren. We waren klaar voor een gevecht. We zouden alles doen om onszelf te beschermen.

We stonden al een tijdje op de open plek, toen Edward de andere kant op keek. Ik voelde de spanning om me heen verscherpen. Iedereen zette zich schrap. Ik duwde mijn poten dieper de grond in, ik was niet omver te krijgen. Mijn lichaam stond naar Ness toe gedraaid, zodat ik haar kon beschermen. Ik zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken dat zij ook in een aanvalshouding stond net als de rest van mijn familie.

Ik hoorde voetstappen in de verte, maar de voetstappen gingen snel. Het leek wel of de mensen, beter gezegd vampiers, hierheen vlogen. Binnen vijf seconden waren de wezens ook op de open plek.

In het midden liep een lange man, met zwart haar en een zwarte mantel. Zijn ogen waren vurig, diep helder rood. De zwarte wallen onder zijn ogen maakte hem nog angstaanjagender. Uit de verhalen wist ik dat het Aro was. De leider van de Volturi. Aan zijn linkerzijde liep Marcus, net als zeven jaar geleden was hij nog even eng. Aan de rechter kant van Aro liep Caius. Zijn fel rode ogen waren strak op ons gericht. Zijn zwarte mantel wapperde door de snelheid waarmee ze liepen. Ik dacht eerst dat deze drie mannen, vampiers, met z'n drieën waren gekomen. Maar ik wist dat het onmogelijk was, de Volturi leiders kwamen nooit onbeschermd hun fort uit. Nadat ik de drie mannen in me opgenomen had, zag ik dat er nog twee gedaantes uit het bos volgden. Het waren Jane en Alec, twee volmaakte kinderen. Ze waren zo eng, dan er een rilling over mijn rug liep.

'Welkom, ouder vrienden.' Het was Carlisle's stem die de stilte deed breken. Hij bleef, zoals altijd, ontzettend vriendelijk.

'Carlisle, ik zie dat je ons verwachte.' Aro's stem sneed als ijs door mijn ziel. Het maakte hem nog enger.

'Ja we wisten dat jullie zouden komen. Jullie willen praten?' Het klonk duidelijk als een vraag uit de mond van Carlisle. Maar we wisten allemaal dat het meer een bevestiging was.

'Carlisle…' Aro glimlachte even kort en ging daarna weer verder 'We komen kijken of jullie je al bedacht hebben. Ons aanbod geldt nog steeds.'

'Aro, je weet dat we nog liever branden dan dat we ons bij jullie voegen.' Edward's stem zat vol woede. Nog even en hij zou uit elkaar barsten.

'We kunnen vast wel tot een overeenkomst komen, Edward.' Aro was zeker vastbesloten, want het leek er niet op dat ze toe zouden geven.

'Ik denk het niet Aro.' Carlisle nam het gesprek weer over. De woorden klonken toch iets vriendelijker als de dokter het zei.

'Carlisle, jullie hebben allemaal zulke mooie gaven. Ook degenen zonder gaven kunnen we gebruiken. Jullie zullen niets te kort komen in Volterra. We zullen jullie alles geven.' Aro was een paar passen naar voren gekomen om beter met Carlisle te kunnen praten. Het was even stil, ik hoopte niet dat we ons over zouden geven.

Uit het niets kwam er een harde grom uit Edward's keel. 'Je blijft met je poten van onze dochter af, hoor je dat Aro! Je zal haar nooit met één vinger aanraken. Niet zolang ik op deze aarde ben.' Ik begreep dat het een antwoord was op een gedachte van Aro.

'Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien Edward, mijn trouwe oude vriend.' Hij wenkte naar Jane, het was de bedoeling dat ze dichter bij kwam. Dat deed ze ook. 'Jane, mijn liefste.' De blik in haar ogen zei genoeg. De richtte haar blik op Renesmé. _Nee niet Nessie!_ De angst gierde door mijn lichaam. Ik had geen idee wat ze van plan was, maar het zag er niet goed uit. Ik ging klaar staan om haar aan te vallen. Haar tegen te houden, ze mocht niet aan mijn Ness komen. Toen stak Edward zijn hand naar me uit. Hield hij me tegen? 'Jacob, wacht.' Wilde hij dat Nessie iets overkwam? Was hij gek geworden?

Maar toen zag ik het. Het gezicht van Jane vertrok. Ze had gefaald in wat ze zojuist had proberen te doen. 'Sorry Aro, ik kom er niet doorheen.' Op dat moment besefte ik wat ik vergeten was. _Bella's pantser._ Dat zorgde ervoor dat ons niets zou overkomen. _Shit, vergeten._ Als haar pantser ons zou beschermen tegen dat kleine kind, dan zou het ons ook beschermen tegen alle andere aanvallen.

'Ga Aro, ga weg en kom hier niet meer terug. Wij zullen ons nooit bij jullie voegen. Wij hebben onze eigen levensweg gekozen. We zullen blijven leven op deze manier. Wij zullen nooit een gevaar zijn voor de mensenwereld en we zullen het geheim nooit onthullen.' Dit was Carlisle's besluit, zijn woorden wogen zwaar.

'Het is spijtig Carlisle, dat we opnieuw onze rug tot jullie moeten keren. Ik zal jullie niet vergeten. Jullie zullen altijd welkom zijn bij ons. Vergeet dat niet.' Aro was al klaar om te vertrekken.

Ik voelde de spanning in mijn familie weg zakken. Iedereen probeerde zich weer iets te ontspannen. Het gevaar was geweken. We waren veilig. Maar op dat moment gebeurde alles in een versnelling. Alec vloog op Bella af, hij wilde haar aanvallen. Ik voelde iets van me afglijden, ik wist dat Bella haar pantser kwijt was. Ze kon zich niet meer concentreren. Edward wierp zich tussen Alec en Bella, het gevecht begon. Al mijn aandacht was op Ness gericht. Ik was vergeten dat Jane er ook nog was. Ness begon te gillen, haar pijn sneed net als Aro's stem door mijn ziel maar dit was duizend maal erger. Ik hoorde Jasper gillen dat ik haar mee moest nemen. Ik keek achter me en zag dat Jasper, Alice, Emmet en Rosalie op Jane afrenden. Ik wou het niet zien, het enige wat ik nog kon zien was Ness. Ik moest haar hier weg krijgen. Ik greep haar vast en gooide haar over mijn rug. Ik zou toch niet door haar heen bijten, haar huid was zo hard als marmer. Ik sprintte zo hard als ik kon terug naar het huis. Op de heenweg had het ons zeker een half uur gekost. Maar ik moest haar hier weg krijgen. Halverwege stopte ze met schreeuwen. Ik hoopt dat het over was. Ik liet mijn poten zo snel mogelijk gaan, ik voelde de natte grond van het bos onder mij. Ik voelde de takken in mijn vacht, sommige sneden. Maar het deed me niets, ik moest en zou haar hier vandaan krijgen.

In de verte zag ik het huis al liggen. Ik rende de veranda op en botste zo hard tegen de deur aan dat die vanzelf open ging. Ik rende de trap op naar haar slaapkamer. Ik was weer rustig, ik was thuis. Ik liet haar langzaam van mijn rug af glijden, haar bed op. Ik veranderde snel weer terug naar mijn mensen gedaante. Ik knielde naast haar neer, haar pijn was mijn pijn. Ik aaide haar zachte roze wangen.

'Nessie, kan je me horen? Alles is goed? Kan je wakker worden?' Ik gleed met mijn hand door haar zachte krullen. Ze deed haar ogen open, gelukkig.

'Jake, dankje. Dat je me terug hebt gebracht.' Haar stem klonk schor, ze moest naweeën hebben van die verschrikkelijk pijn.

'Ness, je hoeft geen dankje te zeggen. Voor jou doe ik alles. Je bent mijn alles.' Het was eruit voordat ik het door had. Ik zag haar gezicht, eerst was er de verwarring. Maar toen, iets wat ik absoluut niet verwachtte, moest ze glimlachen. De mooiste glimlach die ik ooit gezien had.

'Jake, jij bent ook mijn alles. Mijn wereld draait om jou. Zonder jou zou ik niet kunnen bestaan.' Terwijl ze het zei ging ze recht op zitten. Haar gezicht was nu een centimeter of twee bij de mijne vandaan. Haar zoete, heerlijk, geur laaide het vuur in me op. Maar niet het vuur van woede of angst. Maar het vuur van verliefdheid, van passie, het vuur van houden van. Ik hield van haar.

Ze kwam nog iets dichter bij en haar warme lippen raakten de mijne.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Loving and Leaving?

Renesmé's pov

Alles om me heen leek in slow motion te gebeuren, maar ik wist dat het heel snel moest gaan. Ik zag Alec op mijn moeder afspringen, mijn vader sprong ertussen. Ik wist dat als mijn moeder zich niet meer kon concentreren op haar beschermende laag, die zou wegvallen. Ik voelde het wegvallen, de warme bescherming om mij heen viel weg. Ik zag Jacob verstarren, zijn ogen flitsten van mij naar Jane en weer terug. Jane.

De pijn die volgde was onbeschrijfelijk. Het vuur sneed dwars door me heen. Mijn lichaam werd verpulverd onder een blok beton. Ik kon mijn ogen niet meer open houden. Ik voelde niks, behalve die onbeschrijfelijk, verschrikkelijke pijn. Het leek alsof mijn armen en benen van mijn romp afgetrokken werden. Er staken miljoenen messen tegelijk in mijn huid. Ik kon niet eens meer logisch nadenken. Ik gilde het uit, zo hard als ik kon. Het leek eeuwen te duren, de pijn hield niet op. Maar toen, uit het niets, was de pijn verdwenen.

Ik voelde de zachte vacht van Jacob onder mijn lichaam. Ik voelde de harde wind op mijn rug. De takken gleden langs mijn rug. Vergeleken met de pijn die ik zojuist gevoeld had, stelde die takjes niks voor. De takjes voelden als een warm deken. Ik trok mezelf dichter tegen Jacob aan. Maar ik mezelf niet langer concentreren. Mijn lichaam voelde raar. Ik was moe, te moe om nog iets te kunnen doen. Ik voelde mijn lichaam niet meer. Ik ging naar een land ver weg van de realiteit, naar mijn eigen dromenland. Ik liep door een groen bos, in de lucht hoorde ik vogeltjes. De lucht was blauw, de bloemetjes stonden al in bloei tussen alle bomen in. Ik liep op mijn blote voeten over een groen pad van mos. Het pas leidde me naar de rand van het bos. Toen ik het einde van het pad bereikt had, zag ik hem staan. Jacob. Hij stond in een korte broek aan de rand van de zee. Zijn rug was naar mij gekeerd.

'Jacob?' Ik liep naar hem toe, maar hij draaide niet naar mij toe. Ik ging naast hem staan en keek naar hetzelfde als waar hij naar keek. Over de lang uitgestrekte zee. Wat was het toch prachtig. Niet alleen de zee. Maar ook Jacob. Zijn prachtige ontblote bovenlichaam, zijn mooie zwarte haren. Alles was mooi aan hem. Met een felle beweging keek Jacob me aan. 'Nessie, kan je me horen?' Natuurlijk kon ik hem horen, hij stond naast me. ' Alles is goed, kan je wakker worden?' Wakker worden? Ik voelde dat er een warme hand door mijn haar streek. Maar de Jacob die naast me stond deed niets. Toen werd ik echt wakker.

Ik deed mijn ogen open en het eerste wat ik zag waren zijn mooie ogen. Zijn donker ogen die met een bezorgde blik naar me keken. 'Jake, dankje. Dat je me terug hebt gebracht.' Ik hoorde dat mijn stem schor was, dat had ik normaal nooit. Maar ik voelde mijn keel branden, het kwam zeker door Jane. Door wat ze met me gedaan had. Ik voelde het aan heel mijn lichaam, het deed nog steeds zeer. Maar nu minder, alsof ik hele erge spierpijn had of zo.

'Ness, je hoeft geen dankje te zeggen. Voor jou doe ik alles. Je bent mijn alles.' Jake's lieve stem klonk zo mooi, als muziek. Zijn wangen werden rood. Eerst begreep ik het niet. Ik dacht dat Jake mijn beste vriend was. Hij zou me beschermen tegen alles, al het slechte in deze wereld. Maar door wat hij gezegd had, wist ik dat er meer was. Alles viel op zijn plek. Ik kon niks anders dan glimlachen.

'Jake, jij bent ook mijn alles. Mijn wereld draait om jou. Zonder jou zou ik niet kunnen bestaan.' Ik was recht op gaan zitten om zijn gezicht beter te zien. Ik was nu zo dichtbij, ik kon zijn warmte voelen. Ik hoorde zijn hart tekeer gaan. Dit was het moment waar ik al maanden op zat te wachten. Hij was altijd al mijn Jake geweest, maar nu was hij mijn Jake. Onze relatie kreeg in één klap een hele andere betekenis. Iets wat ik helemaal niet erg vond. De kriebels in mijn buik werden erger, ik moest nu iets doen. Ik bewoog mezelf nog iets verder naar voren. Mijn lippen raakten nu die van hem aan. Ik had hier totaal geen ervaring mee, maar ik deed wat mijn lichaam wilde. Ik voelde zijn warme hand op mijn wang, de kus werd heviger. Ik wist niet dat het zoveel met me zou doen. Er stroomden duizend elektrische schokjes door mijn lichaam, maar niet op een vervelende manier, juist op een ontzettend fijne manier. Deze zoen kon wat mij betreft nooit meer ophouden. Maar toen sloeg de realiteit als een bom in. Waar waren mijn ouders? Wat was er gebeurd met mijn familie?

'Waar zijn mijn moeder en vader?' Ik was nu in paniek. We moesten terug. We moesten mee vechten. Om te beschermen wat we tot nu toe bereikt hadden.

'Ik weet het niet Ness, ik moest jou daar zo snel mogelijk weg krijgen.' Ik zag de angst in Jake's ogen.

'Wat moeten we doen. Jake, ik ben bang. Misschien is er wel iets ergs gebeurd. We moeten terug, om ze te helpen.' Ik stond al naast het bed, klaar om terug te gaan. Maar Jake greep mijn arm.

'Nee Ness, we gaan niet terug. Dat is te gevaarlijk. Ze zullen ons niet komen zoeken, hoop ik. We moeten wachten totdat iedereen terug is. Als het te lang duurt, moeten we ze gaan zoeken.' Jake probeerde me gerust te stellen. Maar dat ging hem niet lukken.

'Nee Jake!' Ik was nu aan het gillen. 'We kunnen onze familie niet zomaar aan hun lot over laten!'

'Ness, luister nou! Het is veel te gevaarlijk om nu terug te gaan. Ik weet zeker dat ze niks is overkomen. Aro wilde helemaal niet vechten. Hij was al klaar om weg te gaan. Ze hebben het gevecht vast stil kunnen leggen. Ze zullen zo wel thuis komen.' Ik hoopte maar dat hij de waarheid sprak. Want er was geen haar op zijn hoofd, lichaam, die er over dacht om mij weg te laten gaan. Hij had mijn arm nog steeds beet, nu trok hij me dichter tegen zich aan. Er volgde nog zo'n overweldigende kus, een kus die veel te kort duurde. 'Kom we gaan naar beneden, we gaan plan B bedenken.' Jacob trok me mee de trap af. 'Misschien kunnen we beneden beter horen, dan merken we snel genoeg of ze weer terug komen.' Jake had wel gelijk.

Jake en ik zaten 30 seconden op de bank. Toen we voetstappen hoorden. We sprongen van bank, ik stond al in een positie om aan te vallen. Maar Jake stond al voor me, ik zag dat zijn hele lijf trilde. Maar toen zagen 8 mensen uit het bos de tuin in lopen. Mijn familie, onze familie. Een golf van opluchting ging door mijn lichaam. Ik wist niet hoe snel ik in de armen van mijn moeder moest komen. Ik liep naar haar toe en vouwde mezelf om haar heen. Ik voelde mijn vaders armen om ons heen. We bleven zo zeker vijf minuten staan, zonder iets te zeggen.

'Pap, wat is er gebeurd?' Ik moest het weten.

'We zagen het niet aankomen, Alec nam geen besluit. En toen hij dat gedaan had, had je moeder al aangevallen. We konden het niet zien, we hadden het niet verwacht. We waren onoplettend, omdat we dachten dat ze weg zouden gaan.' Mijn vader streek mijn haar uit mijn gezicht en ging verder met zijn verhaal.

'Bella was geschrokken en kon zich niet meer concentreren. Haar bescherming viel weg. Daardoor werd jij een makkelijk prooi, Ness. Jane viel jou aan, maar gelukkig wist Jake je daar weg te krijgen. Wij waren ook klaar voor het gevecht. Maar Jake verdwenen was, riep Aro dat ze moesten stoppen. Tegen die tijd had je moeder haar pantser alweer om ons heen. We waren weer beschermd. Aro zag in dat het niet de juiste oplossing was. Ik hoorde in zijn gedachte dat hij erg boos op Alec en Jane was. Ik begreep niet helemaal waarom ze zo kwaad waren.' Ondertussen waren we gaan zitten op de bank, iedereen zat om ons heen. Esmé had haar armen om me heen geslagen en mijn moeder had haar handen op mijn knieën. Mijn vader keek Carlisle aan en hij knikte. Carlisle maakte het verhaal af.

'De Volturi respecteert ons besluit. Aro heeft nooit geweld willen gebruiken. Ze zullen ons voorlopig niet meer lastig vallen. We zijn veilig, zolang we ons maar aan de wetten houden.'

Mijn vader legde zijn handen om mijn gezicht. 'Lieverd, wat je vandaag hebt mee gemaakt zal nooit meer gebeuren. Ik zal je beschermen tegen al het kwaad.' Hij gaf me een kus op mijn voorhoofd.

AN

Hoi! Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk verhaal vinden. Ik ben alleen nog lang niet klaar. Het zijn misschien wat korte hoofdstukken. Maar ik probeer het een beetje spannend te houden. Er gaan nog heel veel leuke dingen gebeuren! Review, please? Ik hoor graag jullie ideeën.

Groetjes!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

**Iedereen bedankt voor de reviews! Ik vind het heel erg leuk dat jullie mijn verhalen leuk vinden. Ik probeer het zo interessant mogelijk te houden. Tips zijn altijd welkom. Ik zit nog vol met hele leuke ideeën! Ik ben nog lang niet klaar met dit verhaal.**

**Review Please?**

**Xx**

5. Ingeprent

RPOV

Mijn vader zou me beschermen tegen al het kwaad. Maar wat als hij Jake als het kwaad zag? Iedere keer als mijn vader in de buurt was probeerde ik er niet aan te denken. Ik hoopte dat het hem niet opviel dat ik mijn wiskunde sommen al duizend keer door genomen had, in gedachten. Ook de gebeurtenis van vorige week kon ik niet uit mijn hoofd zetten. De Volturi had zoveel indruk op me gemaakt. Het enge gezicht van Jane kon ik niet uit mijn hoofd zetten. Ik had er nachtmerries van. Mijn moeder zat 's nachts vaak bij me. Ze vertelde dat ze mijn dromen had gezien, het was afschuwelijk. Mijn moeder maakte vaak gebruik van mijn gave, ik vond het niet erg. Bij mijn moeder voelde ik me veilig. Zij was het belangrijkste in mijn wereld. Daarna kwam Jake.

De afgelopen week was heerlijk geweest. Na het incident met de Volturi waren we zo gestrest geweest, maar nu waren we relaxed. Maar als ik mijn vader goed kende zou dat niet lang zo blijven. Ik kon mijn gedachte niet voor eeuwig neutraal houden. Jake en ik waren veel weg van huis. Gelukkig viel dat niet op omdat we dat altijd al deden. We gingen samen jagen, we renden rond en we genoten van elkaar.

De eerste zoen deden we vaak over, ze waren allemaal even heftig. We waren samen gaan jagen. Toen we ver genoeg waren, konden we over alles praten. We hoopten dat niemand ons hoorde, dat we ver genoeg waren zodat mijn vader onze gedachten niet kon horen.

'Jake? Hoe kan het dat we deze gevoelens voor elkaar hebben?' We lagen samen boven op een ijsberg. Die had je in Alaska genoeg, we waren warm genoeg om er geen last van te hebben.

'Hoe bedoel je Ness?' Hij keek me met zijn bruine ogen aan.

'Nou, je bent altijd mijn beste vriend geweest. Je bent er altijd voor me geweest. Vanaf dat ik geboren was. We hebben alle fases doorgelopen met elkaar. Ik dacht dat je gewoon een vriend was. Een hele goede vriend.'

'Lieve Ness, wij leven in een wonderlijke wereld, vol van magie. Ik heb het nooit aan je uit hoeven te leggen, tot aan dit moment. Ik heb je vaker verteld over alle wolven mythen.' Hij was even stil. Hij ging anders zitten om mij beter te kunnen zien. Hij zat nu recht tegen over me en hij hield mijn hand vast.

'Wij wolven kunnen inprenten.' Hij zei het en het leek alsof er een last van zijn schouders viel. Maar ik begreep het nog steeds niet. 'Inprenten, wat is dat?'

'Als er een afstammeling van de quilettes hun zielsverwant vinden, prenten ze hun in. Een soort van liefde op het eerste gezicht. Het betekent dat je nooit van diegene gescheiden kunt zijn. Het is je ware zielsverwant, je levenspartner.' Jacob keek me aan. Nu werd het me duidelijk. Hij had op mij ingeprent. Ik wist altijd al dat er iets aan de hand was. Daarom kon hij nooit langer dan een dag bij me vandaan blijven. Ik keek hem met grote ogen aan, en ik raakte met mijn hand zijn wang.

Ik liet hem zien wat er de afgelopen zeven jaar gebeurd was. Ik liet ons samen zien, spelend in het grote witte huis in Forks. Ik liet hem zien hoe samen voor de eerste keer ging jagen. Hoe ik voor de eerste keer sneeuw zag en dat aan hem liet zien. Dat alle gasten bij ons thuis kwamen, en dat ze het nooit een prettig idee vonden dat Jacob erbij was. Ik liet hem zien hoe ik opgroeide, en dat hij er altijd was. Hij speelde met me toen ik jong was. Hij ondersteunde me toen ik een groot kind was. Hij hielp me door mijn jeugd heen. Ook al gebeurde alles in maar zeven jaar. Ik was opgegroeid van baby naar volwassen vrouw. Hij had me al die jaren bijgestaan. Hij was perfect voor me geweest. In het begin was er geen sprake van liefde, maar juist van zorgzaamheid. Toen kwam de vriendschap en was er de liefde tussen ons.

'Ja Nessie, nu snap je het. Jij bent mijn zielsverwant. Als ik te lang bij je vandaan ben, trekken duizend, nee miljoenen stalen kabels me terug naar jou. Alles wat ik zie ben jij. Ik heb altijd van je gehouden, maar nu hou ik op een speciale manier van jou. Ik wil alles in mijn leven met jou delen. Wij horen bij elkaar, zoals twee puzzelstukjes bij elkaar horen. Zoals de zon en de maan. Ik hou van je.' De kriebels in mijn buik werden zo erg. Zoals hij het aan me vertelde, zo was het ook echt. Wij hoorden bij elkaar. Ik keek hem aan, opeens kreeg ik de hevige drang om hem te zoenen. Ik greep zijn hoofd en trok me tegen hem aan. Elke kus was heerlijk. Maar aan elke kus kwam ook een einde.

'Jake…'

'Ja Ness…?'

'We houden het nu al een week verborgen. Ik heb alle soorten gebarentalen al door mijn gedachten laten stromen. Mijn vader moet ondertussen iets doorkrijgen. Vind je niet dat we het moeten vertellen?'

'Ik wist niet dat jij gebarentalen kende?' Ik hoorde de humor in zijn stem.

Ik gaf hem een stomp op zijn arm. 'Jake, geen tijd voor grapjes!'

'Oké Oké. Ja ik vind ook dat we het moeten vertellen. Ik kan mijn gedachten ook niet langer helder houden. Jij bent alles wat ik zie. Ik vind het al heel wat dat hij er nog niet achter is gekomen.' Gelukkig was hij het met me eens. Maar mijn vader en moeder waren de afgelopen week ook niet veel thuis geweest. Ik weet niet wat die twee deden, misschien wilde ik het ook niet weten. Het enige dat ik wel wist, was dat ze weinig thuis waren en niet omdat ze gingen jagen. Jake haalde me uit mijn gedachte. 'Misschien is het beter als we het nu gaan vertellen?'

Ja, hij had gelijk. Het beste was om het nu te doen. We konden dit niet langer geheim houden.

'We denken allebei aan hele andere dingen, tot dat we thuis zijn. Dan vertellen we het. Anders weet Edward het al voordat we thuis zijn.' Jake was al opgestaan en trok me omhoog.

'Deal! Kom we gaan, het kan maar beter voorbij zijn.' Ik liep achter hem aan. We renden zo hard al we konden. Ik nam nog maar eens de Zweedse gebarentaal door, in mijn gedachten.

We liepen door de tuindeur naar binnen. Maar we zagen niemand. Dus riep ik ze. 'Man, Pap, iedereen!?' Binnen drie seconden stond heel mijn familie om ons heen.

'Uh… we… uh…' Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. Maar gelukkig maakte Jake mijn zin af.

'We willen jullie iets vertellen. Misschien is het beter als jullie even gaan zitten.'

Ik hoorde dat Alice iets mompelde als in … één zwart gat… Ik wist dat ze van ons allebei geen toekomst kon zien. Dus het moest vast heel zwaar voor haar zijn om een keer geen zicht te hebben op de toekomst.

'Nou vooruit met de geit!' Emmet had het geduld van een klein kind.

Ik besloot dat ik het woord moest doen.

'Nou Jake heeft mij het één en ander uitgelegd. Ik weet dat jullie het al zeven jaar weten. Ook weet ik dat jullie mij wilden beschermen. Maar ik heb mijn keuze gemaakt.' Ik pakte Jake's hand vast. 'Wij horen nu ook bij elkaar. En niet als vrienden. Maar… nou ja… Wij horen gewoon bij elkaar.' Ik keek naar de grote bruine ogen van mijn zielsverwant. Ik wist niet of ik het goed gedaan had. Maar hij gaf me een knipoog en een glimlach.

Het eerste wat ik voelde waren de armen van mijn moeder, daarna volgde de armen van mijn vader. Ze sloten zich om me heen, een omhelzing.

'Lieverd, als dit is wat jij wil dan ben ik blij dat je de keuze gemaakt hebt.' Fluisterde mijn moeder in mijn oor.

'Als je maar wel zeker bent van je keuze, liever Ness.' Mijn vaders mening was belangrijk voor mij.

'Ik denk dat er weinig keus was, pap.' Ik wist dat ik gelijk had. Uit de verhalen wist ik dat als je eenmaal ingeprent was, niet meer kon negeren dat je bij elkaar hoorde.

'Je stonk de laatste tijd al heel erg naar Hond, maar ik ben blij voor je.' Alice kwam naar me toe en omhelsde me. Jasper volgde haar op de voet en deed haar na.

Rosalie kwam op ons aflopen. 'Als je maar gelukkig bent Ness.'

'Weet je hoe je weet dat er een dom blondje achter de computer heeft gezeten, Blondie?' Niet weer hé! Jake altijd met zijn domme grappen. Ik keek naar Rosalie om te kijken hoe ze reageerde.

'Die ken ik al, Hond. Na zeven jaar, ken ik ze allemaal!' Rosalie draaide zich om en beende weg, Emmet rolde over de grond van het lachen.

'Nou Jake, hoe kan je dat zien dan?' Ik wist het niet, nu wilde ik ook weten waarom.

'Dan zit er tipp-ex op het beeldscherm, ha ha!' Jake schudde van het lachen.

Zo grappig vond ik het niet.

Esmé kwam op me aflopen met haar armen wijd open. Ze gaf me een stevige knuffel.

'Liever Rensemé, we hebben het allemaal geweten. Maar ik ben heel blij voor je. Jou geluk is het belangrijkste. Zolang jullie elkaar maar gelukkig maken.' Esmé was altijd zo aardig. Ik vond het moeilijk om haar te zien als oma, maar ze gaf me wel een warm gevoel.

Carlisle was de volgende. 'Ik ben ook blij voor jullie.' Hij gaf ons beide een knuffel en schonk ons een liefdevolle glimlach.

Na alle knuffels keek ik voor de tweede keer naar Jake. Ik moest glimlachen. Ik legde mijn hand op zijn wang. Om hem te laten zien dat ik nog nooit zo gelukkig was geweest.

Ik wist niet hoe mijn familie zou reageren. Maar het was me heel erg meegevallen. Gelukkig waren ze allemaal blij voor ons. Nu waren er geen geheimen meer. We hoefden niet meer stiekem te doen.

Voor het eerst deze week kon ik dicht tegen hem aan gaan zitten op de bank. Het was een lange dag geweest. Een nieuw begin. Ik was er moe van. Ik nestelde me nog iets dieper tegen Jake, mijn Jake, aan. Ik voelde mezelf zwaarder worden, ik viel in slaap.

De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker in mijn eigen bed. Ik draaide me om, ik zocht naar zijn warme armen. Maar die waren nergens te bekennen. Ik deed mijn ogen open, ik zag hem nergens. Maar er was wel iemand anders in mijn kamer. Ze zat op haar hurken naast mijn bed en keek me met haar gouden ogen aan. Mijn moeder streek mijn krullen uit mijn gezicht.

'Lekker geslapen, mijn lieve Renesmé?' Haar stem was één van de mooiste geluiden op deze wereld. Het was de eerste stem die ik gehoord had, de stem die me altijd bij zou blijven.

'Ja hoor, mam. Hoelang zit je al hier?' Ze keek wel vaker naar hoe ik lag te slapen.

'Ik ben er net. Ik wist dat je wakker zou worden en ik wilde even met je praten.' Haar stem klonk nog steeds mooi, maar nu met een vleugje bezorgdheid erin.

'Heb jij me naar bed gebracht? Want ik was toch op de bank in slaap gevallen?' Ik had geen zin om nu te praten. Ik wilde eigenlijk naar Jake toe. Misschien was dit een goede afleiding?

'Je vader heeft je gisteravond naar bed gebracht. Je lag erg ongemakkelijk. Je bed is ligt vast lekkerder.' Ze was naast me komen zitten.

'Ness, je komt er niet onderuit door er overheen te praten. Ik wil met je praten en dat gaan we nu doen.' Haar blik was serieus.

'Oké, ik heb er duidelijk niet veel tegenin te brengen.'

'Renesmé, ik wil dat je goed naar me luistert. De liefde is iets speciaals. Het is iets wat moet groeien. Wat je aangaat met Jacob is voor de rest van je leven. Iets voor de eeuwigheid. Ik wil dus dat je geen dingen doet waar je later spijt van krijgt.' O. Mijn. God. Ging ik dit gesprek echt met mijn moeder voeren? Mijn wangen werden rood. Ik voelde mijn hart tekeer gaan.

'Ness, je hoeft je niet te schamen. Ik wil alleen dat je weet dat je moet uitkijken. Neem geen overhaaste beslissingen. En doe zeker geen dingen die je niet wil doen.' Mijn moeder keek me met haar liever ogen aan. Ik wist dat ze alleen maar bezorgd was.

Ik legde mijn handen op haar gezicht. Ik zag dat ze huiverde van mijn warmte. Ik liet haar zien dat ik geen dingen zou doen waar ik spijt van zou krijgen.

'Ik hou van je mama. Maar nu ga ik douche!' Ik sprong uit bed, ik was toe aan een douche.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Ik heb geen hekel aan verrassingen.

RPOV

Ik wist dat er iets gaande was. Iedereen was al weken geheimzinnig aan het doen. Ik begreep er niks van. Altijd als ik 's middags uit school kwam was alleen Emsé thuis. We kletsen wat over school en soms hielp ze me met mijn huiswerk. Jake was er ook altijd maar we hadden regels gekregen. Mijn school ging voor en als al mijn huiswerk af was, dan mocht ik leuke dingen doen met Jake. Oneerlijk.

Maar als ik aan Esmé vroeg waar iedereen was, gaf ze nooit een specifiek antwoord. Soms zei ze dat ze waren jagen, of dat Alice weer eens wilde shoppen. Ik zag mijn familie alleen 's avonds. Het was wel altijd gezellig. Na dat hele gebeuren met de Volturi was de rust weer wedergekeerd. We deden spelletjes en keken naar de televisie. Het was gewoon weer zoals vanouds. Maar als ik onverwachts de kamer in kwam, deed iedereen of er niks aan de hand was. Ik zag ze wel bij elkaar staan, ik had wel in de gaten dat ze iets aan het bokstoven waren. Maar wat? Daar moest ik nog achter zien te komen.

Mijn schooljaar liep alweer ten einde. Hierna zou ik nog maar één jaar hoeven doen en dan had ik mijn diploma. Mijn eerste diploma. Mijn vader had er al 20, of meer? Ik hield de tel niet bij. Maar nu gingen ze niet mee naar school. Ze wilden dat ik mijn eerste keer High School zelf zou doen. Maar gelukkig deed Jake wel met me mee. Hij ging ook naar school, alleen deed hij nu eindexamen. Hij scheen het niet zo serieus te nemen als dat ik het deed. Ik zag hem nooit leren en hij spijbelde veel. Maargoed hij moest het zelf maar weten. Hij had tenslotte ook al een diploma. Toen ik twee jaar oud was, lichamelijk was ik een jaar of 7, had hij zijn school afgemaakt. Mijn moeder had erop aangedrongen. Hij had zijn school eerst verlaten voor mij. Maar zij wilde dat hij het af zou maken, en dat deed hij dan ook braaf.

De maanden vlogen voorbij en ik had nog niets gedaan waar ik later spijt van zou krijgen. Mijn relatie met Jacob begon steeds hechter te worden. Maar ik hield het voorlopig alleen bij zoenen. De aantrekkingskracht was groot. Maar ik was er nog niet klaar voor. En het hele huis vol met vampiers bevorderde de situatie niet echt. Al was ik er wel klaar voor geweest, ik durfde het niet met mijn vader in hetzelfde huis. Sinds de dag dat we het nieuws verteld hadden leek het wel alsof mijn vader steeds vaker bij me in de buurt was. Misschien hield hij ons wel in de gaten.

Vandaag was het mijn laatste schooldag. Het leek wel alsof er geen einde aan de dag kwam. Ik had voor de kleine pauze Engels en Biologie. Twee vakken die ik best wel leuk vond. Maar vandaag niet, ik wilde dat de dag zo snel mogelijk voorbij zou gaan. In de kleine pauze zat ik met Jake in de kantine. We aten nooit, maar dat viel niemand op geloof ik. We vielen natuurlijk wel op. Deze school was niet zo groot, omdat er niet zoveel mensen woonden in dit deel van Alaska. Maar dat betekende niet dat er niemand naar ons keek. De eerste schooldag was vreselijk geweest, ik kon iedereen horen fluisteren. Alle meisjes waren jaloers en alle jongens liepen achter me aan. Maar ik wilde nooit wat van die jongens weten, ze waren afschuwelijk. Sinds een paar maanden had ik alleen nog oog voor mijn Jacob. Dat gaf de leerlingen natuurlijk nog meer om over te roddelen.

Tussen de kleine en de grote pauze in had in Frans en Maatschappijleer. Frans vond ik het leukste vak, maar maatschappijleer was werkelijk vreselijk. Dat uur duurde meestal ook het langst. Na de grote pauze had ik nog een blokuur gebarentaal, mijn keuzevak, en toen was ik klaar.

Ik liep door de gangen, richting de deur. Ik kon niet wachten om hier weg te wezen. Toen ik naar buiten liep zag ik Jake al staan. Hij stond tegen de zwarte jeep aangeleund. Zodra hij me zag kwam hij naar me toe lopen. Hij pakte me bij mijn heupen en tilde me van de grond. Hij draaide een rondje en kuste me voordat hij me weer op de grond zette. God, wat was hij toch perfect.

'Klaar om naar huis te gaan?' Zijn stralende lach verried hem. Hij wilde niks liever dan vakantie.

'Pff… Ik dacht dat er nooit een einde aan deze dag zou komen! Hup, die auto in! Ik wil weg hier.' Ik duwde hem de auto in en ik stapte zelf ook in. We reden, iets te hard, naar huis. Heerlijk, vakantie!

Ik had verwacht dat alleen Esmé er zou zijn, zoals gewoonlijk. Maar toen we lachend en stoeiend de huiskamer binnen kwamen keek iedereen ons aan. Ze waren er allemaal, mijn hele familie.

'Lieverd, we moeten jullie iets vertellen.' Esmé gebaarde dat ik moest gaan zitten. Jacob bleef met een argwanende blik en zijn armen over elkaar staan. Wat zag hij er toch goed uit, zoals hij daar stond.

Ik hoorde mijn vader kuchen, ik zette de gedachte snel uit mijn hoofd.

'Ness, Jake, we hebben besloten om te gaan verhuizen.' WAT!? Verhuizen! Waarom? Uit de mond van Esmé klonk het niet zo erg, maar dat was het wel. Ik vond het heerlijk hier.

'We gaan verhuizen omdat we niet langer hier kunnen blijven Ness.' Ik wist dat het een antwoord op mijn gedachten was. Maar vader was gaan staan.

'De Volturi weten nu dat we hier zijn. We kunnen beter ergens anders gaan wonen, zodat we moeilijker te vinden zijn. Ze zullen waarschijnlijk niet meer terug komen. Maar we willen het zekere voor het onzeker nemen.' Mijn vader keek me nu heel serieus aan.

'We hebben gewacht totdat jij klaar zou zijn met je schooljaar. Anders zou je halverwege ergens anders moeten beginnen. Nu kan je een frisse start maken op een nieuwe school.' Daar had hij wel een punt.

'En we hebben nog een reden om te verhuizen.' Mijn moeder was nu aan het woord. Ze gaf me een dikke enveloppe. Er stond met dikke letters _Familie Cullen_ opgeschreven.

Ik maakte de enveloppe open en vouwde het papier open.

_Op zaterdag 25 juli beloven wij elkaar trouw._

_Charlie Swan_

_&_

_Sue Clearwater_

_Wij nodigen uw uit om deze dag met ons te vieren._

_U bent welkom vanaf zes uur 's avonds op het strand van La Push_

Ik was met stomheid geslagen. Mijn opa ging trouwen! Ik voelde dat Jake het briefje had meegelezen van achter mijn rug.

'Jake! Is dat niet geweldig!' Ik draaide me om en keek naar zijn reactie. Hij zag er verbaasd uit.

'Nou Bells, dan worden jij en Leah zusjes!' Ik zag de lach op zijn gezicht.

'Zo zal het anders nooit voelen Jake!' Mijn moeder kon er duidelijk de humor niet van inzien.

'Maar gaan we dan weer terug naar Forks?' Maar we waren daar net weg. En iedereen kon zien dat we niet ouder werden. Dus dat kon toch helemaal niet!

'Nee Ness, we gaan niet terug naar Forks, maar we gaan we daar in de buurt wonen. Het zal de mensen inderdaad opvallen. Dus we kunnen niet terug. Maar als we in de buurt gaan wonen, kunnen we vaak genoeg op bezoek bij je opa.' Mijn vader gaf alweer antwoord op mijn gedachten.

'Weten we al waar dan?' Ik was nu wel benieuwd geworden. Misschien deden ze de afgelopen weken daarom zo geheimzinnig.

'We gaan in Maple Valley wonen. Dat is vlakbij Forks. Er is daar genoeg bos, met veel wilde dieren. Veel bergen. We zullen het goed naar onze zin hebben daar. Esmé en Alice hebben het hele huis al ingericht.' Mijn vader moest lachen terwijl hij het zei.

'Je zal het geweldig vinden Nessie!' Alice was altijd blij als ze weer een nieuwe uitdaging had.

'Mama, wanneer gaan we dan?' Ik moest weten wanneer ik mijn spullen moest gaan pakken.

'We gaan morgen. Sorry.' Ik kon aan mijn moeders gezicht zien dat ze er zin in had.

Shit, dan moest ik gaan opschieten!

'Alice heeft je spullen al ingepakt Ness.' Weer een antwoord op mijn gedachten.

De volgende dag vertrokken we vroeg. We moesten het vliegtuig van tien uur hebben. Door die stomme regels op het vliegveld moesten we twee uur van te voren aanwezig zijn. En omdat het een uur rijden was, moesten we ontzettend vroeg weg. Ik wilde gewoon blijven liggen in mijn bed. Ik reed samen met mijn ouders en Jake in de Volvo van mijn vader. De rest van de familie zat in de grote auto. Ze pasten er met z'n allen in.

Jake vond het heerlijk om weer terug te gaan. Hij kon zijn vader ook weer zien, en natuurlijk zijn broeders. En zijn zus. Ik vond het eigenlijk best spannend. Ik had Billy natuurlijk wel eerder gezien, maar dit zou de eerste keer zijn als de vriendin van Jake. Ik had geen idee hoe hij zou reageren. En dan was de zus van Jake er ook nog, Rachel. Ik had haar ook al eerder gezien. Ze was altijd aardig. Jake vertelde me dat Paul op haar ingeprent had. Die twee waren ook onafscheidelijk. Ze waren drie jaar geleden getrouwd, en nu was Rachel zwanger. Vorige week belde ze Jake. Hij was door het dolle heen. Hij was op me af komen rennen en riep dat we tante en oom werden. Ik moest om hem lachen, hij was zo schattig als hij blij was. We waren samen gaan winkelen, om een cadeautje te kopen voor ons nieuwe neefje of nichtje. We vonden een klein ijsbeertje, we vonden het wel toepasselijk omdat we uit Alaska kwamen.

De vlucht duurde niet zo lang, ongeveer twee uur. We zaten met z'n allen bij elkaar. We trokken waarschijnlijk heel veel aandacht, want iedereen zat naar ons te kijken. We probeerden niet op te vallen, maar door ons voorkomen lukte dat niet erg. Toen we aankwamen op het vliegveld reden we met een gehuurd busje naar ons nieuwe huis.

Een prachtig wit huis, midden in het bos. Het huis had drie verdiepingen, met heel veel ramen. Onder alle ramen hingen rode en roze bloemen. Bovenop het huis was een heel groot puntig dak, daar zat vast een grote zolder onder. De grote veranda die naar de voordeur leidde was van massief donker hout. Ik was heel erg benieuwd naar mijn nieuwe kamer. Ik hoefde niet bang te zijn dat ik het niet mooi zou vinden, Alice en Esmé wisten precies wat ik mooi vind.

De hal, van zeker vijf meter lang, werd verlicht door twee grote ramen naast de voordeur. Er stond een tafel met bloemen tegen de muur, daarboven hing een levensgroot schilderij. We liepen door naar de huiskamer. Midden in de kamer stond een grote donkere hoekbank, er konden zeker vijftien mensen op zitten. Alle meubelen waren precies op elkaar afgestemd, het zou zo een plaatje uit een boek kunnen zijn. De keuken was net zo mooi. Nu Jake en ik er ook bij hoorden zou de keuken wel gebruikt worden.

'Nessie, wil je de slaapkamers zien?' Alice trok me al mee naar de trap.

'Kijk hier is de slaapkamer van je ouders.' Ze liet me even naar binnen kijken. De kamer was prachtig, helemaal wit. Er stond een groot bed in het midden van de kamer. Achterin de kamer zag ik nog twee deuren.

'Elke kamer heeft een eigen badkamer, en natuurlijk ook een inloopkast.' Zei Alice toen ze me zag kijken naar de twee deuren. Ik had het natuurlijk kunnen weten.

De kamers van Emmet en Rosalie, Carlisle en Esmé en van Alice en Jasper waren net zo prachtig. Maar mijn kamer, of die van Jake, waren we nog niet tegen gekomen. Misschien op de zolder dan?

'Alice! Ik wil gewoon mijn kamer zien. Ik ben zo benieuwd!' Ik kon mijn nieuwsgierigheid niet langer bedwingen.

'Ja Ness, je eigen kamer zal je niet in dit huis vinden.' Alice keek me met een serieus gezicht aan.

Wat? Ik begreep er niks van. Heb ik dan geen kamer? Waar moet ik slapen dan? En Jake dan?

Mijn vader moest mijn paniek gehoord hebben. 'Ness, we hebben een speciale verrassing voor jou en Jake.'


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Dat is zeker geen vervelende verrassing. **

Esmé legde haar arm om mijn schouder en trok me weer mee naar beneden.

'Lieve Renesmé en Jacob, we hebben een cadeau voor jullie.' Ze haalde een doosje uit haar tas.

Het was een klein zwart doosje met een blauwe strik eromheen. Ze gaf het doosje aan mij.

'Pak maar uit.' Ze wees nog een keer naar het doosje.

Ik keek naar Jake, ik zag dat hij ook verrast was. Ik had geen idee wat het zou kunnen zijn.

'Ahh toe nou Ness, je vind het hartstikke leuk!' Alice haalde me uit mijn gedachte.

Ik trok de strik open en haalde het dekseltje van het doosje af. Daar midden in het doosje, in het zwarte fluweel, lag een zilveren sleutel. Een sleutel? Waar zou die op passen?

Mijn moeder was naast me komen staan en had haar handen om mijn heupen gelegd.

'Nessie, kom je met mij mee. Het is een cadeau van je vader en mij, maar Esmé en Alice hebben er ook aan meegeholpen.' We liepen met z'n vieren naar de garage. Zou het dan een auto zijn? Maar de sleutel leek niet erg op een autosleutel. Ik hoorde mijn vader lachen.

Mijn vader stapte in een zwarte Volvo. Ik begreep niet dat we altijd en overal maar auto's hadden. Maar het maakte me ook niet uit, het was eigenlijk wel handig. Mijn moeder zei dat we ook in de auto moesten gaan zitten. Jake en ik gingen op de achterbank zitten. Ik zag dat mijn moeder naar mijn vader keek, ze hadden allebei een grote glimlach op hun gezicht. We hadden tien minuten gereden toen mijn vader alweer stopte. We waren een klein laantje ingereden, er stonden verder geen huizen. Maar aan het einde van de laan zag ik een klein blauw huisje staan. Zou dat mijn cadeau zijn?

We stapten allemaal de auto uit. Ik bleef voor het huisje staan.

'Lieverd, dit is ons cadeau voor jullie. We snappen dat jullie ons niet altijd om jullie heen willen hebben. Hier kunnen jullie je eigen gang gaan. Je zult geen last hebben van ons. Maar we wonen vlakbij en jullie moeten wel elke dag langskomen. En als het mag zullen wij hier ook vaak komen.' Ik kon mijn vader niet geloven. Ik keek hem aan met open mond. Dit was echt een geweldig cadeau, en ik had nog niet eens de binnenkant gezien.

'Papa, jullie moeten heel vaak langskomen. En wij zullen ook nog heel vaak bij jullie komen. Maar dit is echt geweldig! Ik kan het haast niet geloven.'

Ik keek Jake aan, en ik zag een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hij pakte mijn hand vast. Met mijn andere hand pakte ik de sleutel uit mijn zak. We liepen samen naar de voordeur en ik stak de sleutel in het slot.

De hal was een smalle hal, een gezellige hal. Er hingen lampjes aan de muur en een heel mooi schilderij. We liepen door de hal naar de volgende deur. We kwamen in de huiskamer. Het was een kleine vierkante kamer. De kamer was gezellig ingericht, met bruine en beige kleuren. Gelukkig was het niet zo groot als het andere huis. Het was precies goed voor ons tweeën. We liepen de hoek om en we kwamen in de keuken. De keuken was ook al zo gezellig. De kastjes liepen in een L-vorm. Er stond ook een ronde houten tafel met vier stoelen.

'De koelkast is al gevuld en alle spullen staan in de kastjes. Jullie moeten zelf elke week boodschappen gaan doen. Maar we dachten dat jullie alvast iets konden gebruiken.' Mijn moeder stond al naast me. 'Willen jullie de slaapkamer zien?' zei ze.

'Ja graag!' Ik wilde de slaapkamer ook dolgraag zien.

We liepen door de gang naar onze slaapkamer. Mijn vader deed de deur open voor ons.

De kamer was werkelijk prachtig. Er lag witte vloerbedekking op de grond, en de muren waren beige. Tegen de muur stond een immens hemelbed, er hingen gordijnen aan het bed. Precies hoe ik het mooi vind. Alle spullen in de kamer waren op elkaar afgestemd. Alles paste bij elkaar. Esmé had zeker haar best gedaan.

'Aan de overkant van de gang is de badkamer, en de inloopkast. Er is ook nog een kamertje over. Daar hebben we maar een studeerkamer van gemaakt. Er staan boeken en je kan je laptop daar neerzetten.' Mijn vader wees naar de andere drie deuren in de gang.

'We laten jullie nu alleen. Dan kunnen jullie zelf even wennen aan jullie nieuwe huis.' Mijn moeder trok mijn vader al mee naar buiten. Ze gaf me nog snel een kus op mijn wang en zei gedag. Ik hoorde haar buiten tegen mijn vader praten. Ze zei dat hij niet zo ongerust moest zijn en dat we het echt wel zouden redden met z'n tweeën.

'Ik kan het haast niet geloven Ness.' Jake had me al in zijn armen.

'Ik ook niet, nu wonen we samen. Zonder familie. Nu kunnen we doen wat we willen.' Ik gaf hem een kus. Het zou de eerste keer zijn dat we samen in één bed liggen. In het andere huis mocht dat nooit. Ik vond het best spannend. Want er was nog niks tussen ons gebeurd.

'Het is best een lange dag geweest, heb je honger?' Ik keek Jake aan, ik had namelijk wel honger. Omdat Jake liever mensenvoedsel had, at ik dat ook. Ik vond het niet erg. Mijn vader kookte altijd heerlijk en ik kon het ook wel aardig. Als Jake en ik zin hadden, gingen we samen jagen. Maar ik hield niet zo van dierenbloed. En mensenbloed vond ik nooit zo'n prettig idee.

'Ja, ik heb eigenlijk best wel honger.' Jake wreef over zijn buik.

'Nou dan maak ik toch iets lekker voor mijn grote hongerige wolf.'

De keukenkastjes waren volgepropt met allerlei soorten voedsel. Alles stond netjes geordend, op naam, kleur en soort. Esmé was altijd netjes. Ik keek in de koelkast en ik zag van alles liggen. Wat zou ik maken? Iets met rijst, daar heb ik trek in. 'Heb je trek in rijst, met vlees en groente ofzo?' vroeg ik voor de zekerheid aan Jake. 'Ja heerlijk.' Riep hij vanaf de bank. Hij had zijn plek al gevonden.

Terwijl ik het eten klaarmaakte belde Jake met zijn familie. Ik hoorde hem afspreken dat we morgen langs zouden komen. Gezellig, ik had echt zin om iedereen weer te zien. Dan konden we gelijk een bezoekje brengen aan Charlie.

We aten gezellig aan onze nieuwe tafel. Ik vond het nu al heerlijk, dat samenwonen. We ruimden samen de tafel af en deden de afwas. Nadat we de afwas gedaan hadden kwamen we erachter dat er ook een vaatwasmachine in de keuken zat. Lekker slim. We gingen samen op de bank zitten om nog even tv te kijken. Ik kroop lekker tegen Jake aan, zijn warme lichaam voelde heerlijk. Maar na een kwartier voelde ik dat mijn ogen zwaar werden. De dag was zo lang geweest, ik had heel veel meegemaakt op één dag. Ik was vreselijk moe. Mijn ogen zakten dicht en ik viel in slaap, tegen mijn Jake.

De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker van het licht. Ik voelde dat ik in ons bed lag. Hij had zijn armen om me heen geslagen. Ik lag met mijn hoofd op zijn borst. Wat was het toch heerlijk om op deze manier wakker te worden, ik kon hier wel aan wennen. Ik hoorde aan Jake's ademhaling dat hij ook wakker werd.

'He schoonheid, lekker geslapen?' Zijn schore 'ochtendstem' was fijn om te horen.

'Ja ik wel, en jij?' Ik keek hem aan, ik werd er duizelig van. Voordat ik iets kon doen voelde ik zijn warme lippen al op de mijne. Hij trok me omhoog, zodat hij er beter bij kon. Zijn grote handen gleden over mijn rug mijn bovenbeen op, hij trok mijn been om hem heen. We lagen nu in elkaar verstrengeld. Zijn kus werd nog heftiger, ik voelde mijn onderlip tussen zijn tanden. Mijn handen waren overal, zijn rug, zijn billen, zijn haren. Dit gevoel was compleet nieuw. Hij stopte even met zoenen, hij keek me aan en ging toen weer in alle hevigheid verder. Ik voelde dat hij mijn topje uit probeerde te trekken, maar diep in mijn hart wist ik dat hier nog niet klaar voor was.

'Stop, Jake, wil je alsjeblieft mijn pyjama aanlaten?' Ik pakte zijn armen vast en drukte hem weg.

Hij keek me aan met een rood hoofd. 'Sorry Ness, ik liet me even gaan. Sorry!'

Hij sprong uit bed en liep naar de keuken.

'Waar heb je trek in?' Ik hoorde hem al rommelen met pannen en potjes. Hij voelde zich duidelijk schuldig, want koken was niet zijn favoriete bezigheid. Ik had eigenlijk helemaal geen honger. De duidelijk brok in mijn keel zat veel te veel in de weg. Ik was van plan om een hete, of misschien wel koude, douche te nemen om even tot rust te komen.

'Hmm, doe maar wat.' Riep ik terwijl ik naar de badkamer liep.

Na een lange uitgebreide douche was ik wel iets rustiger. Het scheelde dat ik nooit rimpelig werd, ik kon zo lang in het water blijven als ik wilde. Ik liep met mijn handdoek om naar de gigantische inloopkast die Alice voor me gebouwd had. Terwijl ik over de gang liep rook ik de heerlijk geuren uit de keuken komen, vast pannenkoeken of zo.

Ik kon wel de hele dag in de kast blijven staan. Alles was gesorteerd op kleur, stof en soort. Broeken bij broeken, truien bij truien, jurken bij jurken en ga zo maar door. Ik had vandaag zin in iets simpels. Als we toch familiebezoekjes gingen maken dan moest ik me wel comfortabel voelen. Ik pakte een donkere spijkerbroek en een rode top. Het was zomer, dus ik moest wel iets dragen wat niet teveel opviel. Ik pakte een paar zwarte, elegante pumps. Mijn moeder had helemaal geen gevoel voor stijl, maar Alice daar in tegen. Alice wist precies wat ik mooi vond.

Terwijl ik de keuken in liep, bekeek Jake me van top tot teen. Met zijn mond open.

'Ja, ik dacht, ik pak maar iets. Als we zolang in de auto moeten zitten, wil ik wel iets aan wat lekker zit.' Ik wees naar mijn uitgezochte kleding.

'Uh, nou ik kan je verzekeren dat je er geweldig uitziet!' zei Jake.

We aten samen onze pannenkoeken. Die trouwens best lekker waren, voor Jake's doen. We ruimden samen de keuken op en waren toen klaar om te gaan.

We liepen naar het huis van de familie. Het was niet moeilijk te vinden, we volgden gewoon de geuren. Ik rook mijn moeder, haar geur was vertrouwd. Ik kon niet anders dan naar haar toe rennen.

Ik de verte zag ik het huis al staan. Onbewust was ik harder gaan rennen, Jake liep nu een paar meter achter me. Voor kleine stukjes veranderde hij nooit, hij rende als mens. Dat ging natuurlijk een stuk langzamer, irritant. Maar wel schattig.

Mijn vader en moeder stonden al op de veranda te wachten. Mijn vader moest ons zeker gehoord hebben. Ze stonden allebei te glimlachen.

'Hallo lieverd!' Mijn moeder stond al met haar armen open. Ik rende er recht in.

'Hé mama!' Ik snoof haar heerlijke geur nog een keer op.

'Hoe vinden jullie het huis?' Mijn vader moest er weer tussen komen.

'Ja geweldig man! Echt heerlijk! Die kast, Nessie is er niet uit weg te slaan.' Zei Jake snel.

'Zeg papa, we gaan vandaag naar La Push. Op bezoek bij Billy en Rachel. Daarna gaan we nog even langs bij Charlie. Mogen we een auto lenen?' Ik keek er heel lief bij. In de wetenschap dat ik dan meer kans zou maken.

'We hebben hier een auto voor jullie staan. Aangezien jullie af en toe naar Forks willen enzo. Dus hier heb je de sleutel.' Mijn vader gaf me een nieuwe sleutel. Met een het Volvo logo erop. Dit was niet te geloven. Een huis, een auto, wat was het volgende?

'Nou, denk je niet dat het zo genoeg is Renesmé!?' Mijn vader moest er wel om lachen.

'O MJN GOD! Een Volvo XC70! Meen je dat nou! Sjonge Jonge wat gaaf! Dat is nog iets anders dan mijn golf!' Jake vond onze nieuwe auto helemaal het einde.

We reden er als een gek mee naar Forks. Jake hield zich niet één keer aan het snelheidslimiet. Maar onze zintuigen stonden op scherp, dus wat maakte het eigenlijk uit. We gingen al eerste langs Billy. Die zat al te wachten in de deuropening.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Forks

'Hee jongens! Wat leuk om jullie weer te zien! Het is echt te lang geleden.' Riep Billy vanuit de deuropening.

'He pá! Het is zeker te lang geleden!' Jake vloog op zijn vader af en gaf hem een stevige knuffel. Ik liep achter Jake aan en volgde zijn voorbeeld.

'Hoi Billy! Alles goed?' zei ik.

'Ja hoor Ness! Ik wordt een oude opa hé!' Hij moest er gelukkig om lachen. Hij zou zeker een trotse opa worden.

We gingen gezellig naar binnen en kletsten wat. Billy vertelde over het afgelopen jaar, wat hij allemaal had meegemaakt. We hadden het over Rachel en de Baby. En uiteindelijk kwamen Charlie en Sue ook nog ter sprake. Billy wou er niet veel over kwijt, hij praatte er snel overheen. Maar volgens mij was hij wel blij voor ze. Wij zouden hem meenemen naar de bruiloft. Hij wist niet met wie hij anders moest gaan, en alleen vond hij ook niet leuk. Jake vertelde tussen neus en lippen door dat we nu samen waren. Billy moest er wel om lachen, hij had het natuurlijk al verwacht. Hij wist allang van dat hele inprent gedoe. Na de lunch moesten we snel weer verder, want er stonden nog twee familiebezoekjes op het progamma. Opa en schoonzus…

Het huisje van Rachel had ik nog nooit gezien. Maar het was zo schattig. Van de buitenkant had het rode muren en witte balken en een enorme veranda. Van binnen was het precies hetzelfde als bij Billy. Een echt quilette huis, met donkere ruige meubels. Rachel was blij ons te zien en Paul en Jake bleven maar praten. Rachel had al een flinke buik. Ze wilde het ons pas laat vertellen, aangezien er nog van alles mis kon gaan. Ze was nu al 6 maanden onderweg.

'Ik hoop dat hij een beetje op zijn moeder lijkt, want als hij de bouw van zijn vader of oom krijgt, hebben we nog heel wat te stellen met hem!' Rachel klopte op haar buik terwijl ze het zei.

'Hé niet zo zeuren he zus. Paul en ik zijn hartstikke knap! En zo moeilijk waren wij niet toch?' zei Jake.

'Weet je al dat het een jongen wordt dan?' Ik vroeg het me af, omdat ze al over "hij" praat.

'Nee, dat weten we nog niet. Maar we denken het gewoon. Omdat dat het sterkste geslacht is. Het is een goede nakomeling om zijn vader op te volgen.' Rachel keek Paul liefdevol aan.

Zou ik ooit een wolfje aan Jake kunnen geven? Dat was gewoon ondenkbaar. Een half-mens half-vampier met een wolf. Dan kon gewoon niet. Niet dat ik het nou zo graag wil, het kan niet eens. Ik zou deze gedachte snel uit mijn hoofd zetten. Ik had mijn handen al vol aan mijn eigen grote wolf.

Nadat we de hele middag bij Rachel hadden gezeten gingen we naar Charlie en Sue. We zouden daar eten en dan weer naar huis rijden. Ik was blij dat ik Charlie weer zag, ik had hem al zolang niet gezien.

Hij was mijn favoriete mens op deze wereld. De rest van mijn favorieten kon je niet als mensen beschouwen.

'Meissie, wat ben je groot geworden!' Riep Charlie toen we binnenkwamen. Hij pakte mijn handen en bekeek me van top tot teen. 'Moet je haar nou eens zien, een echte volwassen vrouw!' Riep hij naar Sue, die in de keuken stond te koken.

'Ha ha opa! Zo klinkt het net alsof ik heel erg oud ben!'

'Nou meissie, je ziet er prachtig uit, ik zou je eerder een jonge blom noemen!'

'Opa, ik moet je trouwens nog iets vertellen!' Ik zag dat Charlie's blik veranderde van blij naar serieus.

'O jee Ness, als het maar niks ernstigs in.' Terwijl hij het zei ging hij zitten op zijn favoriete stoel.

'Nee joh! Het gaat over Jake en mij.' Ik zag dat Sue haar hoofd om de deur had gestoken om mee te luisteren.

'Wij zijn nu ook samen!' Riep Jake voordat ik het kon vertellen.

'Goh…' Charlie wist niet wat hij moest zeggen, hij stamelde anders nooit.

'Wat leuk voor jullie!' Riep Sue vanuit de keuken. Gelukkig, want Sue had een grote invloed op opa. Als hij het niet leuk vond, dan haalde Sue hem wel over.

De avond was heel erg gezellig. Sue had een heerlijke ovenschotel gemaakt. We aten samen en kletsten over van alles. Charlie zat ons de hele avond raar aan te kijken. Hij moest waarschijnlijk wennen aan het idee, dat wij ook samen zijn. Ik wist wel dat Charlie Jake altijd gemogen heeft. Ik begrijp niet waarom het dan zo'n probleem is. Na het eten gingen we weer op weg naar huis. Het was een lange dag, en ik had er wel genoeg van. Ik was moe en alles wat ik wilde was mijn bed.

'Viel jou het ook op dat Charlie ons de hele tijd raar aan zat te kijken?' Vroeg ik toen we bijna thuis waren.

'Ik zag het ook ja. Maar het zal wel raar voor hem zijn!'

'Huh? Hoezo raar? Als twee mensen van elkaar houden dan is dat toch gewoon zo. Ik weet wel dat hij jou al lang kent. Maar zo raar vind ik het niet.'

'Ja jeetje Ness. Eerst dacht hij dat ik zijn schoonzoon zou zijn en nu ben ik de vriend van zijn kleindochter. Dat is toch raar of niet?' Jake keek me geïrriteerd aan.

'Maar er is toch nooit iets geweest tussen jou en mijn moeder?' Ik wist wel dat er ooit spanningen tussen die twee waren. Maar toch nooit meer dan een kleine verliefdheid of zo?

'Uhh nou Ness. Er zijn wel wat dingen gebeurd tussen je moeder en mij. Maar dat was voor jij er was. Nu ben jij de vrouw van mijn leven.'

'Wat!? Hoe bedoel je: NU ben ik de vrouw van je leven. Was mijn moeder dan ooit de vrouw van je leven? Er is toch nooit iets tussen jullie gebeurd?' Ik kon niet geloven dat ik dat nu pas hoorde.

'Ja nou, sjonge jonge, we hebben een keer gezoend. Of nou ja meerdere keren. Maar Bella heeft nooit getwijfeld tussen mij en Edward. Het is altijd Edward geweest voor haar. Daar had ik vrede mee. Maar ik was heel erg verliefd op haar. Totdat jij er was.' Terwijl hij het zei, ging hij iets harder rijden.

Ik zag aan zijn gezicht dat hij zich boos begon te maken. Dat voorspelde niet veel goeds.

'Hebben jullie een keer gezoend!? Waarom vertel je me dat nu pas!? Dus ik heb gezoend met een jongen die ook met mijn moeder gezoend heeft. En daarbij ook nog eens heel erg verliefd op haar is geweest!' Ik was zo kwaad.

'Lieverd! Rustig aan! Zo erg is het toch niet? Verder is er nooit iets gebeurd. Jij bent de enige voor mij.'

'Noem. Me. Geen. Lieverd. Is dat het enige wat je ervan kan zeggen!? Je speelt al maanden alsof alles koek en ei is. Maar ondertussen verberg je dit soort dingen van me. Als ik de enige voor je ben, dan moet je ook eerlijk tegen me zijn.'

'Nessie, ik heb toch nooit tegen je gelogen! Schei uit nou! Ik ben altijd eerlijk tegen je! Je doet echt heel raar. Stel je niet zo aan.'

Ons huis was al te zien, we waren er dus bijna.

'NOEM ME GEEN NESSIE!' Ik werd nu nog kwader, ik kon me niet meer beheersen.

Ik vloog hem aan. Ik mepte hem op zijn gezicht. Maar hij was sterker. Hij pakte mijn polsen beet en trok me de auto uit. Ik struikelde, maar hij trok me op. Hij had me best stevig vast, maar het deed geen pijn. Hij rende naar het huis en trok mij met zich mee. Hij was zo ontzettend grof, wat een eikel.

Hij smeet de deur achter zich dicht en gooide me op de bank.

'Als je nou godverredomme niet normaal gaat doen. Nou moet je eens goed naar me luisteren! Er zijn dingen gebeurd tussen mij en Bella. Maar jij was er toen nog niet. Het is nou eenmaal zo, niks meer aan te doen! Jij bent de enige die ik nu wil. Jij bent alles voor mij, ik kan niet zonder je leven. Als jij mijn verleden niet kan accepteren heb je pech. Ik zal nooit bij je weg gaan. En als jij weg gaat kom ik achter je aan.' Jake stond tegen me schreeuwen. Ik wist niet wat is moest zeggen. Het was een minuut stil.

Toen vloog hij naar me toe, pakte mijn polsen opnieuw vast en zoende me ruw. Ik kon me niet verzetten. Zijn tong gleed over mijn lippen en toen over mijn tong. Ik greep zijn haren vast, en trok hem nog dichter tegen me aan. Mijn handen gleden over zijn rug, naar de rand van zijn shirt. Het shirt moest uit. Voordat ik het wist lag het shirt inderdaad op de grond. Ik krulde mijn benen om zijn middel. Hij liep langzaam naar de slaapkamer. Niet één keer kwamen zijn lippen los van de mijne. Hij moest de deur open gedaan hebben, maar ik had het niet eens door want opeens lagen we samen op bed.

Hij begon nu ook mijn kleding uit te trekken. Ik weet niet of het alweer goed was tussen ons. Ik was eigenlijk nog steeds een beetje boos. Maar het maakte me allemaal niet uit. Alles wat ik nu wilde was hem. Hij kuste me weer ruw. Zijn handen gingen door mijn haren, ik voelde zijn hete handen. Ik wist niet hoe warm ik het had, in ieder geval heel erg warm. Onze lichamen waren nu met elkaar verbonden, we waren één.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoi!! Ik update twee keer vandaag! Ik zat in de flow! Dit is maar een klein hoofdstukje. Maar het was wel een gepast einde. Het volgende hoofdstuk zal langer zijn! Review please!!**

**xx**

JPOV

Ik deed mijn ogen open. Maar ze lag niet meer naast me. Ik hoorde het water van de douche kletteren. Ze stond dus te douche. Ik voelde me anders. Volwassen of zo? Nu begrijp ik waarom ze het goedmaak sex noemen. Maar dat gelijk voor de eerste keer. Niet dat ik het erg vond of zo. Het was juist heel erg fijn. Iets wat ik vaker wil doen. Zo vaak mogelijk? Ze maakt me gek. Ik kan alleen nog aan haar denken. Ten eerste was het vannacht echt geweldig. Na de eerste keer wisten we van geen ophouden. Maar toen het zonlicht door de ramen viel, waren we in slaap gevallen. Ten tweede was het gevoel echt geweldig. Alsof ik nog meer van haar ben gaan houden. De vlinders in mijn buik zijn vermenigvuldigd. Ik hou zo ontzettend veel van haar. Maar door dit alles heb ik een hele andere kijken op onze relatie. We horen nu nog meer bij elkaar.

Ik rolde mezelf uit bed. Ik had eigenlijk best wel honger. Ik liep naar de keuken en was van plan om pannenkoeken te gaan bakken, maar toen hoorde ik haar roepen.

'Hee Jake! Kom je me rug wassen?' Riep ze vanonder de douche.

'Tuurlijk kom je rug wassen!' Die honger kon wel even wachten.

Zo'n goede douche had ik in mijn leven nog niet gehad. We deden de nacht nog even dunnetjes over. Daardoor kreeg ik nog meer honger.

Ik bakte eieren in plaats van pannenkoeken. Omdat Ness geen trek had in pannenkoeken. Het viel alleen nog niet zo mee om in de keuken te staan. Ik had namelijk overal spierpijn. Maar ik had het er graag voor over.

'Nou dit is zeker iets wat ik alleen met jou heb gedaan!' Zei ik tegen ness toen ze haar bord leeg had. Maar ze keek me met een boos gezicht aan.

'Te vroeg voor grapjes?' Vroeg ik aan haar en ze knikte.

We gingen vandaag naar Alice. We moesten onze bruidskleding aanpassen. De bruiloft was tenslotte al over een week. Ik vond het leuk dat Sue en Charlie gingen trouwen. Maar ook een beetje raar. Nu werden Seth, Leah en Bella een soort van familie. En dat maakte ons dan ook weer familie. Allemaal erg ingewikkeld. Maar goed, als Sue en Charlie samen gelukkig waren dan was het wel goed zo.

Het was maar een klein stukje rennen. Maar we gingen met de auto. Onze geweldige auto. Ik hield niet zo van al die extreme cadeaus, maar deze auto was echt geweldig. Net als het huis natuurlijk. Ik vond het echt geweldig om met Nessie samen te wonen. Nu konden we lekker onze eigen gang gaan en zo.

De rit duurde eigenlijk tien minuten. Maar in vijf minuten lukte het ook. Ik zette de auto voor het huis en we stapten samen uit. Voordat we naar binnen gingen moest ik nog iets doen. Ik pakte haar hand en trok haar naar me toe. Ik gaf haar een lange kus. Toen we klaar waren zag ik dat ze duizelig was. Wat een heerlijk gevoel was dat toch.

'Hé slijmballen! Alice zit al op jullie te wachten.' Emmet kwam het huis uitgelopen. Rosalie volgde hem.

'Hé Roos, Emmet! Wat gaan jullie doen?' Riep Nessie.

'Hoi lieverd.' Roos gaf Ness een kus op haar voorhoofd. 'We gaan even naar de stad. We zijn vanmiddag weer terug. Veel succes bij Alice!' En weg waren ze.

Wij liepen het huis binnen. En Alice zat inderdaad al te wachten op ons.

'Waar bleven jullie nou! Jullie zouden er om tien uur zijn! Het is half twaalf!' Alice was duidelijk geïrriteerd.

'Sorry Alice, we waren gister laat thuis en hebben uitgeslapen!' Antwoordde Nessie.

Ness was als eerste aan de beurt. Ik mocht het niet zien. Het was zogenaamd een verrassing, ik mocht het pas op de bruiloft zien. Terwijl ze samen naar boven verdwenen ging ik op de bak zitten. Edward en Bella zaten naar de tv te kijken. Een of andere nieuwszender. Ik probeerde me te concentreren op wat er gezegd werd op de tv. Maar ik kon mijn gedachten er niet bij houden. Langzaam moest ik aan vannacht denken.

'Jake! Kappen man!' Riep Edward opeens. O ja. Vergeten dat hij er ook nog was.

'Sorry man.' Ik wist ook niet wat ik moest zeggen. Ik concentreerde me weer op de tv.

Na een lang uur kwamen Ness en Alice weer naar beneden. Nessie straalde, waarschijnlijk was haar jurk erg mooi. Nu was het mijn beurt.

Alice gaf me een stapeltje kleding en vroeg of ik me wilde omkleden. Ik liep naar de badkamer en kleedde me daar om. Het was een zwart pak met een wit overhemd. Er zat een heel thema aan de bruiloft vast, dus alle mannen moesten hetzelfde gekleed. Toen ik me eenmaal omgekleed had liep ik terug naar Alice. Ik moest op een verhoging gaan staan, zodat Alice er makkelijk bij kon. Ze paste de lengte van de broek en het jasje aan. Ze zei niets, en ik hoorde ook dat ze niet ademhaalde vanwege de stank.

'Alice?' Ik luisterde of ik Ness ergens hoorde. Ik hoorde haar ademhaling en haar hart ver weg. Ze kon ons hopelijk niet horen. Ik zou gewoon heel zachtjes praten.

'Ja Jacob?' Zei Alice zacht.

'Ik wil je iets vragen. Het gaat over Nessie.' Ik fluisterde nog net niet, maar ik praatte wel heel erg zacht. Alice kwam overeind en ze keek me nu recht in mijn ogen.

'Jacob, wat is er?' vroeg ze serieus.

'Nou kijk. Ik hou verschrikkelijk veel van haar. Het is zo heerlijk samen in ons huisje. Wat zouden jullie er van vinden als ik haar vraag of ze met me wil trouwen?' Het idee was net in me op gekomen.

Alice' ogen begonnen te schitteren en er kwam een grote glimlach om haar gezicht.

'Meen je dat Jacob!! Tuurlijk is dat geweldig! Ik kan al zien dat iedereen het geweldig gaat vinden!'

'Uh… Ja, ik heb het gevoel dat het nu het juiste moment is.' Fluisterde ik tegen haar.

'Maar Alice, je moet me helpen! Ik ben niet zo romantisch en zo. Ik weet wel wat voor ring ik wil geven. Maar met de rest moet je me helpen!' Ik was wanhopig. Wist ik veel hoe ik dat aan een meisje moest vragen. En al helemaal niet aan het meisje van mijn leven.

'Oké Oké, we gaan er iets perfects van maken! Ik weet precies hoe we het aan gaan pakken.' Alice wist precies hoe ze dit moest doen. Ik was precies bij de juiste persoon.

'Ik wil alleen dat jij het weet. Het moet een verrassing zijn voor iedereen. Al ben ik bang dat we het niet verborgen kunnen houden voor Edward. En als hij het weet, weet Bella het ook. Misschien moeten we met hem gaan praten?' zei ik met een wanhopige ondertoon.

'Wacht maar, daar vinden we wel iets op!' zei Alice enthousiast. Ze had waarschijnlijk al honderd ideeën over hoe ik het moest gaan vragen.

Na het passen van het pak moest ik weer naar beneden. Alice zou ervoor zorgen dat ook Edward het voor zich zou houden. We konden er moeilijk niet aan denken. Verder mocht niemand het weten. We hadden nog een week. Alles moest tot in de puntjes geregeld zijn. Ik wou dat het perfect zou worden.


	10. Chapter 10

10. You make my Heart Beat.

RPOV

'Jake, wat is er aan de hand?' Ik stond met een stapel pannenkoeken in de keuken, maar Jake wide niks eten. Wat is er toch met die jongen aan de hand? Hij heeft altijd honger.

'Niks schatje, ik heb gewoon haast, geen tijd om te eten!' Riep hij vanuit de kast. Hinkelend kwam hij eruit rennen, ondertussen deed hij zijn tweede schoen aan.

'Ik ben vanmiddag weer terug.' Hij gaf me nog snel een kus op mijn wang en rende de deur uit.

Gister belde Jasper, of hij vandaag langs wou komen. Hij was aan zijn auto bezig en hij begreep iets niet, Jake kon hem wel helpen. Maar Jasper sleutelde nooit aan zijn auto. Dat was al raar, maar daarnaast doet Jake al heel de week geheimzinnig. Zijn pasbeurt met Alice duurde heel erg lang, langer dan die van mij. Toen ze eindelijk klaar waren, was Alice opvallende vrolijk. Dus die twee zijn zeker iets van plan. Ze willen me zeker in de maling nemen op de bruiloft morgen. Daar had ik echt even geen zin in. Ik voel me al een week beroerd. Ik heb me nog nooit zo gevoeld. Ik zou heel de dag kunnen slapen. Ik heb ook helemaal geen honger, nergens trek in. Misschien zijn het gewoon de zenuwen voor morgen. Want ik heb heel lang naar de bruiloft uitgekeken. Ik ben zo blij voor Charlie en Sue, ze hebben elkaar eindelijk gevonden. We hebben met de hele familie een reis geboekt, als cadeau. Sue vond het niet erg om de huwelijksreis aan ons over te laten. Charlie had er meer problemen mee, hij wou liever dichtbij huis blijven. We hebben hem maar in die waan gelaten. Weet hij veel dat ze naar Hawaii gaan.

Ik had al een tijdje geen bloed meer gedronken. Misschien moest ik mijn vader bellen om te gaan jagen. Misschien lag mijn vermoeidheid wel daar aan. Ik besloot hem te bellen, maar ik kreeg er de kans niet voor, de telefoon rinkelde al.

'Hoi lieverd, Alice vertelde me van je plannen!' Klonk mijn vaders stem aan de andere kant van de lijn.

'Hé pap, ja! Ik heb al een tijdje geen bloed meer op. Dus ik heb wel zin op om jacht te gaan. Heb je daar ook tijd voor?'

'Ja natuurlijk, ik ben over een kwartier bij je. Je moeder komt niet mee, die heeft andere dingen te doen. Vind je dat erg?'

'Nee natuurlijk niet! Zie je zo!' Ik hing weer op.

'Oké…' Hijgde ik. 'Hoe kan dit!? Ik ben half vampier, ik hoor niet zo moe te zijn!'

'Ness, je gaat nu mee naar Carlisle. Ik wil dat hij je onderzoekt. Er is iets niet goed. Je bent nooit moe. Heb je wel goed geslapen vannacht?' zei mijn vader bezorgd.

'PAP! Ik slaap de laatste dagen zo ontzettend goed! Daar kan het echt niet aan liggen hoor!' Gilde ik.

Waarom was ik zo histerisch? Het is mijn vader maar. Hij zegt en doet niks verkeerds.

'Lieverd, het maakt niet uit, rustig aan nu. Kom maar met me mee, dan gaan we naar het huis. Carlisle kan dan even naar je kijken.' Mijn vader had zijn armen al om heen en trok me mee.

Maar ik had geen kracht meer in mijn lichaam. Ik kon mijn ogen niet meer open houden en ik kon niet meer op mijn benen staan. Ik probeerde het echt. Maar alles werd zwart en ik voelde niets meer.

Mijn benen en armen voelden zo zwaar. Het leek wel alsof ze van steen waren. Alles was nog steeds zwart. Mijn hart bonkte, zo hard had het nog nooit geklopt, ik voelde 'm in mijn keel. Ik voelde me vreemd. Mijn oogleden waren ook van steen, ik kreeg ze met geen mogelijkheid open. Ergens in de verte hoorde ik vage stemmen. Ze leken steeds dichter bij te komen.

'Carlisle, zorg dat ze wakker wordt!' De stem klonk bezorgd maar ook lief en vertrouwd. Het was de stem van mijn moeder.

'Bella, haar hartslag wordt al sneller. Ze heeft de hele nacht liggen slapen. Ze zal zo wel wakker worden lieverd.' Mijn vader probeerde haar gerust te stellen.

Had ik heel de nacht geslapen? Het voelde meer alsof ik twee minuten weg was. Ik kon nog wel uren zo blijven liggen. Het was hier lekker warm. Misschien lag ik wel onder een deken of zoiets.

Maar ik probeerde toch mijn oogleden op te tillen. Ik moest het proberen. Vandaag was immers de bruiloft, en die wou ik niet missen.

Langzaam gleed het licht mijn ogen binnen. Eerst deed het licht zeer, maar ik raakte eraan gewend. Ik zag mijn ouders en Carlisle en Esmé. Ik voelde Jake's armen om me heen. Dat verklaarde de warmte.

'Renesmé, hoe voel je je?' Mijn moeder aaide over mij haren en keek me bezorgd aan.

'Mama, ik voel me goed.' Ze keek me nu nog bezorgder aan.

'Echt waar!' riep ik uit. Ik voelde me ook beter, nu ik wakker was.

'Schat, weet je het zeker. We willen alleen het beste voor jou.' Jake was duidelijk ook bezorgd.

Ik sprong uit bed, waar iemand me waarschijnlijk gister naartoe gebracht had. Ik zag dat ik in het grote huis was, in de slaapkamer van mijn ouders.

'Ik voel me kiplekker! Ik was gewoon moe gister. Ik ben ook nooit eerder flauwgevallen. Maar nu voel ik me weer beter.' Ik stond op en neer te springen, om duidelijk te maken dat het echt goed met me ging. Carlisle kwam naar me toe lopen met zijn altijd aardige blik op zijn gezicht.

'Renesmé, ik zie dat je je weer beter voelt. Maar ik wil toch een paar testjes met je doen. Om zeker te weten dat alles goed is?' O, gadver, daar had ik nu helemaal geen zin in. Hoe zou ik hier onderuit kunnen komen.

'Uh.. nou… Carlisle, sorry hoor. Maar moet dat echt nu? Kan het niet na de bruiloft? Ik beloof dat ik dat mee zal werken aan al je testjes. Maar Alice heeft me nu nodig, ze moet me nog mooi maken. Ik beloof dat ik na de bruiloft alles zal doen wat je wil.' Ik keek hem aan met mijn liefste gezicht.

Ik zag dat hij er erover na moest denken.

'Oké, maar op één voorwaarde. Dat je zeker weet dat je niet ziek bent. Dat je je goed voelt.' Was zijn besluit.

'JA! Ik voel me super. Ik heb heel veel zin in de bruiloft! Ik ben echt niet ziek!' Terwijl ik het zei, rende ik al de kamer uit. Op zoek naar Alice. Het was tijd voor mooie kleding.

De bruiloft was werkelijk een sprookje. Iedereen zag er fantastisch uit en iedereen had het naar hun zin. Sue en Charlie straalden van geluk. Sue was dolenthousiast over ons cadeau. Ze vond het helemaal geweldig. Charlie vond het iets minder, maar Sue had hem zo omgepraat. Nu vond hij het toch wel leuk. 'Oo Charlie, voor het eerst in je leven ga je bruin worden!' had ze geroepen toen ze de tickets uitpakte.

Het eten was echt heerlijk. Er was van alles wat. Ik had weer niet zoveel honger, maar ik at toch iets. Jake was een ander verhaal, die at tot hij niet meer kon. Waarschijnlijk om de laatste dagen, van niet eten, in te halen. Maar heel de avond ontweek hij me. Iedere keer als we even alleen dreigden te zijn, kwam er weer iemand om met ons te praten of hij liep zelf weg. Ik zag hem ook steeds smoezen met Alice, die twee waren iets van plan. Ik wist het zeker.

Toen alle avondgasten er ook waren, barste het feest los. Iedereen danste met elkaar. Eerst danste ik een snelle ronde met Jake, daarna met Jasper, Emmet en Carlisle en ten slotte nog met mijn vader. Maar na al die rondjes voelde ik me plotseling net als gisteren. Ik was doodmoe. Maar nu was ik ook nog eens misselijk.

Ik rende, op menselijk tempo, naar de wc. En daar kotste ik er alles uit. Ik hijgde het uit. Ik had nog nooit in mijn leven gekotst. Het bleef komen. Toen het misselijke gevoel eindelijk gezakt was, ging ik zitten. Mijn lichaam trilde helemaal. Mijn benen en armen voelden weer zwaar, maar anders dan gister. Ik probeerde naar mijn hart te luisteren, om mezelf te kalmeren. Maar mijn hart bonkte zo hard, dat ik het niet kon volgen. Ik bleef een tijdje stil zitten om me te concentreren om mijn hart.

Het gebonk werd rustiger, mijn hart zakte van mijn keel naar mijn borst. Maar er was nog een ander geluid. Een veel sneller geluid. Sneller als de vleugels van een kolibrie. Het ging gelijk op met mijn hart, maar dan sneller. Ik probeerde te horen wat het kon zijn. Ik ging al mijn organen af, was er iets mis? Ten slotte kwam ik in mijn onderbuik, daar kwam het geluid vandaan. Het harde geklop.

Er was een tweede hartslag.

Housten, we have a problem!

Verdoofd liep ik de wc weer uit. Wat moest ik nu? Ik kon toch niet zwanger zijn. Ik ben half vampier, dat is onmogelijk. Ik moest Jake vinden, en daarna Carlisle. Niemand mocht het weten, eerst wilde ik zelf weten wat dit was. Ik liep de zaal in en zocht naar Jake, maar de enige die ik zag was Alice en ze kwam op me afgerent.

'Ness! Je moet nu naar buiten. Jake staat daar op je te wachten. Je ziet het wel als je buiten komt.' En ze duwde me richting de open staande deuren.

Ik liep door de deuren naar buiten. De nacht was al gevallen en het was pikdonker. Maar vanaf de verandatrap liep een spoor van kaarsjes. Helemaal tot achterin de tuin. Daar stond de witte toog met rozen nog, waar Sue en Charlie onder getrouwd waren die middag. Onder de toog stond Jake. Hij zwaaide dat ik naar hem toe moest komen. O god, hij heeft een verrassing, maar ik ook.

Ik liep naar hem toe, ik zag aan hem dat hij zenuwachtig was. Hij pakte gelijk mijn hand en kuste me.

'Lieve Ness' Begon hij gelijk. Ik wilde hem niet uit zijn verhaal halen. Ik vertel het straks wel.

'Vandaag was een bijzondere dag. En dat heeft me aan het denken gezet. Ik wil je iets vragen.' Hij slikt even, en ging toen op zijn knieën zitten. O mijn God.

'Wil je alsjeblieft met me trouwen lieve Renesmé?' Hij hield het doosje met de prachtige ring omhoog. Ik was sprakeloos. Seconden tikten voorbij. Jake kwam staan.

'Ben je er nog niet klaar voor Ness? Het hoeft niet hoor, als je het nog niet wilt. Ik wil je nergens toe dwingen. Ness, zeg alsjeblieft iets?' Hij keek me bezorgd aan.

'Jake, ik wil heel graag met je trouwen. Maar ik… eh… we hebben een p-probleem denk ik…'


	11. Chapter 11

11. Ja of Nee?

'Jake, als jij nu naar buiten gaat, dan zorg ik dat ze naar je toe komt!' Zei Alice terwijl ze me naar de deur duwde.

'Maar waar is ze dan? Heeft ze niks in de gaten?' Ik had haar al een tijdje niet gezien.

'Ze is even naar de wc, ga nou maar. Het komt helemaal goed.' Ze begon harder te duwen.

In de afgelopen week had ik er alles aan gedaan om het verborgen te houden, niet alleen voor Ness maar voor iedereen. Alice had het perfecte plan bedacht. Vanaf de verandatrap naar de tuin liep een spoor van kaarsjes. Alice had ze net aangestoken en klaar gezet. Aan het einde van het pad stond de boog met rozen. Hieronder waren Charlie en Sue getrouwd die middag. Het was de perfecte plek om haar te vragen. Ze zou vast onder de indruk zijn.

Ik ging op mijn plek staan, het kon niet lang meer duren voordat ze naar buiten zou komen. Ik pakte het doosje uit mijn binnenzak. Ik kon het niet laten om nog één keer naar de ring te kijken. De ring was van zilver, bezet met kleine diamantjes. In het midden, tussen de andere diamantjes, lag een robijn. Ness had me ooit verteld dat ze Robijnen de mooiste stenen vond. Ik heb lang gezocht naar de ring, maar uiteindelijk vond ik 'm. Ik had 'm nog aan niemand laten zien. Maar ik vond het een mooie ring, hopelijk Ness ook.

Binnen hoorde ik het feest, het was nog volop in gang. Bella en Edward, Calisle en Esmé, Rosalie en Emmet, ze dansten allemaal. Het was een mooi gezicht. Jasper was even weg gestuurd door Alice, zodat ze Ness kon gaan halen. Door de muziek en de mensen hoorde ik Alice.

'Ness! Je moet nu naar buiten. Jake staat daar op je te wachten. Je ziet het wel als je buiten komt.' Zei ze tegen Ness. Dit was het moment, nu gaat het gebeuren.

Ik keek naar de deuren, daar kwam ze aan. In haar crème kleurige jurk, die haar prachtig stond. Haar krullen vielen over haar schouders langs haar rug. Het maanlicht deed haar glanzen. Zo'n mooie vrouw had ik nog nooit gezien. En gelukkig was ze van mij, en als ze ja zou zeggen, zou ze ook officieel bij me horen. Ze liep voorzichtig langs de kaarsjes naar me toe. Ik zwaaide naar haar dat ze hierheen moest komen. Ik zag dat ze bang keek, dat deed ze altijd als ze verrast werd. Het leek wel uren te duren voordat ze voor me stond. Ik pakte haar hand en kuste haar.

Daar gaan we dan.

'Lieve Ness' begon ik gelijk voordat de zenuwen teveel werden. Ik ging verder 'Vandaag was een bijzondere dag. En dat heeft me aan het denken gezet. Ik wil je iets vragen.'

Ik moest de zenuwen wegslikken. Het was nu of nooit.

Ik ging op mijn knieën zitten en pakte het doosje.

'Wil je alsjeblieft met me trouwen lieve Renesmé?' Ik hield het doosje, geopend, voor haar.

Stilte.

Was ze er nog niet klaar voor? Was ik te vroeg geweest? Had ik het verkeerd gedaan? _Zeg iets!_

Nee? Nou dan ik maar. 'Ben je er nog niet klaar voor Ness? Het hoeft niet hoor, als je het nog niet wilt. Ik wil je nergens toe dwingen. Ness, zeg alsjeblieft iets?' Ik wilde haar geen pijn doen.

Maar het leek alsof ze steeds banger keek. Was het dan echt zo vreselijk?

'Jake, ik wil heel graag met je trouwen. Maar ik… eh… we hebben een p-probleem denk ik…' zei ze eindelijk. Maar hé? Een probleem? Wat is het probleem.

'Ness, je hoeft je echt nog geen zorgen te maken over de bruiloft hoor. Ik weet zeker dat Alice een feestje wil organiseren.' Ik pakte haar vast. Wat was er toch aan de hand?

'Jake, dat bedoel ik niet… het is iets anders…' ze keek me aan, ik zag de tranen in haar ogen.

'Ness, vertel het me? Wat is er aan de hand?' Nu maakte ze me wel bang.

Maar voordat ze iets kon zeggen kwamen Edward en Bella naar buiten gerend. Edward zag er kwaad uit en Bella had volgens mij ook nog niet in de gaten wat er aan de hand was.

'Ness, we moeten je onderzoeken! We gaan nu naar huis. Dan kan Carlisle naar je kijken.' Riep Edward terwijl hij naar ons toe rende.

'Wat is er aan de hand?' Waarom werd mij niks verteld? HALLO? Ik keek weer naar Ness en zag dat ze lijkwit was. 'Ness, ik sta gek te worden hier… Wat is er aan de hand?' Ik trok haar dichter naar me toe om haar te beschermen.

'Jake, i-ik… d-denk dat ik zwanger ben.' Zei ze snikkend. WAT?

'Hoe…? Hé?' ik was sprakeloos. Maar voordat iemand antwoord kon geven liepen we al naar de auto. Ze moest door de dokter onderzocht worden. Als het gevaarlijk voor haar zou zijn, moest het eruit.

'Je bloedwaarden geven aan dat je inderdaad zwanger bent. Maar op de echo kan ik nog niks zien. Ik denk dat het daar nog te vroeg voor is.' Carlisle kwam zijn kantoor binnen gelopen met een map in zijn handen.

'Zei je dat je een tweede hartslag hoort?' Carlisle was gaan zitten achter zijn bureau. Ness en ik zaten tegenover hem. Carlisle had tegen de rest gezegd dat ze moesten wachten, dat wij dit samen moest doen. Daar was ik blij om. Ik wilde dit inderdaad met mijn meisje samen oplossen, geen bezorgde ouders om ons heen.

'Ja, ik voel het nu ook. Misschien omdat ik me er bewust van ben. Het kan niet ouder zijn dan een paar dagen. Eén week geleden kan het pas verwekt zijn.' Ness was alles aan het uitleggen.

'En hoe voel je je?' zei Carlisle.

'Nou, ik ben al heel de week erg moe. Nou ja en dan gisteren flauwgevallen. Vanavond heb ik over gegeven. Maar verder heb ik nergens last van.'

'Hmm, oké. We gaan je nauwkeurig in de gaten houden Ness. Als het te gevaarlijk wordt, dan zullen we acties moeten ondernemen. Het spijt me, maar ik heb dit ook nog nooit meegemaakt. Er bestaat een kans dat we het eruit moeten halen.'

'NEE, dat nooit Carlisle! Het is mijn baby. Tot nu toe is toch ook alles goed gegaan! We moeten gewoon even afwachten.' Riep Ness.

Ze was dus erg standvastig. Ze wilde het houden.

'Lieverd, we willen alleen het beste voor jou. Als het moet, dan halen we het eruit. Punt uit.' Ness was het belangrijkste voor me, tuurlijk was het geweldig dat we misschien een kindje verwachten, maar zij is het belangrijkst.

Ness stond woedend op 'Nou, dat zullen we nog wel eens zien!' en daarmee liep ze de kamer uit.

Ik rende achter haar aan.

'Ness, wacht nou even!' Ik pakte haar bij haar arm en trok haar mee naar buiten. De tuin in, daar hadden we een beetje privacy.

'Luister naar me. Ik hou van je, je bent het allerbelangrijkste in mijn wereld. Ik kan niet zonder je. Daarom wil ik alleen het beste voor jou. Ik zou het geweldig vinden als we kind krijgen, maar zo'n uniek stel als wij, dat is nog nooit voorgekomen! Niemand van ons weet of het goed zal gaan. Ik ben bang Ness, zo bang om jou te verliezen. Ik laat het niet gebeuren.' Ik stond te ijsberen.

'Oké, maar tot nu toe gaat alles goed. Ik voel me weer goed. We zullen alles in de gaten houden. Als het uit de hand loopt zien we wel verder.' Zei ze, en ze liep naar me toe. Ze legde haar handen op mijn wangen, kuste me eerst teder en liet daarna iets zien.

Het was ons huisje, maar we waren niet alleen. Er liep een klein meisje door het huis. Ik rende achter haar aan, we waren aan het spelen. Ness keek trots naar ons. Ik werd er gelukkig van. De beelden vervaagden en ik kwam weer terug in de tuin. Ik keek naar mijn Ness, en kuste haar opnieuw.

'Ik heb honger.' Ness haalde me uit mijn fantasie.

'Nou dan moeten we iets voor je halen hé.' Antwoorde ik haar.

'Ja maar ik weet niet wat ik moet eten, gewoon voedsel of bloed? Misschien moet ik het aan Carlisle vragen.' Ze liep het huis al in. Ik bleef nog even staan.

Ik moest alles even verwerken. Het was zoveel, en zo opeens. Hoe hadden we dit niet aan zien komen. Waarom hadden we het niet veilig gedaan, hoe had ik stom kunnen zijn. Het was ook mijn eerste keer. Ik had er helemaal niet bij nagedacht. Een weerwolf met een half vampier / half mens, je verwacht toch niet dat ze dan zwanger kan worden. Maar ja, na alles wat we al hadden meegemaakt, kon dit er ook nog wel bij. Bij Bella was toch ook alles goed gekomen? Maar dat was wel een ander verhaal. Ik wou dat ik wist hoe alles ging lopen. Ik wou dat ik wist dat alles goed zou komen.

Ik stond nu al een tijdje in de tuin, ik besloot om weer terug te lopen.

'Oké, dan probeer ik eerst dit wel. Kijken wat het beste is.' Nessie kreeg een beker met bloed van Carlisle.

'We zullen kijken hoe je lichaam hier op reageert. Ik heb nog een hele grote voorraad. Dus je kan er een tijdje tegen aan. Bij je moeder heeft het ook geholpen.' Zei Carlisle.

Ness dronk de beker leeg en ging op de bank zitten. Er was een slechte film bezig op tv. Maar ik zag een Ness dat ze zat te knikkebollen. Ik ging naast haar zitten en sloeg mijn armen om haar heen, ik voelde dat ze tegen me aanzakte. Het duurde niet lang voordat ze in slaap viel. Iedereen zat om ons heen, te kijken naar Ness. Ik kon niet slapen. Eén omdat er teveel mensen om me heen zaten. En Twee omdat ik teveel had om over na te denken. Ik keek Edward aan.

_Als ze ook maar een beetje op haar moeder lijkt, weet je dat ze niet snel op zal geven._

Hij knikte als antwoord op mijn gedachten.

_Je zal me moeten helpen als het zover komt. Ik heb jou ook geholpen, toen. Jij bent haar vader, naar jou luistert ze vast._

Hij knikte weer, ik wist genoeg, voor nu.

Ik denk dat we een half uurtje zo zaten, toen Ness wakker werd. Ze sprong op en rende naar de wc.

'Ness, wat is er aan de hand?' ik rende achter haar aan.

Ze was eerder op de wc, ik hoorde haar overgeven. Ik hield haar haren uit haar gezicht. Ik wreef over haar rug, probeerde haar gerust te stellen.

'Schat, rustig aan. Het komt wel goed.' Fluisterde ik tegen haar.

De weken daarna ging het precies hetzelfde. We bleven in het grote huis, zodat Carlisle haar goed in de gaten kon houden. Iedere keer als ze gedronken had, moest ze overgeven. Ze begon er steeds slechter uit te zien. Ze viel niet af, maar haar huid werd steeds grauwer. Ze had donkere wallen onder haar ogen. Ze kon zichzelf nog maar amper bewegen. Bij elke beweging moest ze overgeven en viel ze in elkaar. Ze sliep ontzettend veel. Van de vierentwintig uur sliep ze er twintig. Er was een bed in de huiskamer neergezet, zo'n ziekenhuis bed. Het kon omhoog en omlaag, en het had van die vreselijk rekjes aan de zijkant. Ze was een klein, zielig hoopje, zoals ze daar lag. Bella week geen moment van haar zijde. En Edward week geen moment van Bella's zijde. De andere familieleden kwamen op en aan. Alice en Jasper vonden het veel de deprimerend om er bij te zijn, dus die zag ik niet zoveel. Carlisle was er elke dag, om Bella te controleren. Hij maakte elke dag een echo, maar tot nu toe was er nog niks te zien. Hij vertelde dat het normaal was bij een normale zwangerschap. Als hij het goed had, zou hij binnenkort iets gaan zien.

'Hé Ness, hoe voel je je vandaag?' Carlisle kwam de trap aflopen met zijn spullen, om een echo te maken.

'Ja gaat wel, is het weer zover?' Haar zachte stem sneed door mijn ziel. Het deed me pijn om haar zo te zien.

'Ja, als het goed is ben je nu twee maanden zwanger. Ik zou iets moeten zien vandaag.' Zei hij terwijl hij alle spullen klaar zette. Hij trok Ness' slaapshirt omhoog, zodat haar buik vrij lag. Hij smeerde een doorzichtige gel op haar buik en pakte het echo apparaat.

'Ben je er klaar voor?' vroeg hij voordat hij het apparaat op haar buik zette. Ze knikte. Hij begon.

Eerst keek hij heel moeilijk. Ik keek naar het scherm maar ik zag er niks op.

'Vandaag weer niet, doc?' vroeg ik.

'Jawel.' Hij wees naar het schermpje. 'Zie dat hier, dat moet het hoofdje voorstellen, en dit het lichaampje. Het ziet eruit als een foetus van twee maanden oud. Maar het ziet er niet gezond uit.'

'Wat zeg je? Het is wel een kind, maar het ziet er niet goed uit! Wat nu?' Nessie raakte in paniek, ik zag het aan haar gezicht. Ik aaide over haar haren. 'Liever, Carlisle heeft vast wel een oplossing. Het komt allemaal goed.' Zei ik om haar rustiger te krijgen.

Ondertussen zat Carlisle in zichzelf te mompelen. Toen zei hij even niets meer, maar Edward zei wel iets.

'Carlisle, zou dat helpen denk je? Dan moeten we dat nu doen!' zei hij.

'Waar hebben jullie het over?' wilde Ness weten.

'Ness, de baby groeit als een normaal kind. Als we je ook normaal voedsel geven, denk ik dat de foetus weer normaal gaat groeien en gezond wordt.' Sprak Carlisle.

'Nou waar wachten we op dan?' Zei Ness.

Bella stond op 'Ik ga wel iets voor je maken lieverd.' En ze liep naar de keuken.

'Ik begin met iets gezonds en veiligs. Een salade.' Riep ze vanuit de keuken.

'Is goed mama.'

Gelukkig bleef het eten binnen. Ik zag haar opfleuren. Haar huid kreeg weer wat meer kleur en ze kon weer rechtop zitten. Ze bleef normaal eten en dronk geen bloed meer. Ik zag de verbetering met elke minuut. De dagen daarna ging ze meer eten, het ging steeds beter. Na vier dagen kwam ze zelfs uit bed en ze liep door het huis. Carlisle controleerde haar nog steeds elke dag. Hij kon aan de echo's zien dat de foetus goed groeide, het was een gezonde foetus. Het leek erop dat het een menselijke zwangerschap zou worden.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Thanksgiving

Renesmé begon zich steeds beter te voelen. We waren alweer twee maanden verder. We waren terug verhuisd naar ons eigen huis. Ik kon mijn gedachten de vrije loop laten gaan, zonder dat iemand in mijn hoofd zat te vroeten. In ons eigen huis konden we ons eigen gang gaan. We konden ons samen voorbereiden op de baby. Elke dag kwam er wel iemand bij ons kijken. Maar dat was minder erg dan vierentwintig uur per dag.

Ness was nu vier maanden zwanger, ze had al een flinke bobbel. Carlisle zei dat mensen met vier maanden eigenlijk een kleinere buik hebben. Maar misschien omdat ze zo goed eet, groeit het nu ook wat sneller. Aan de echo's te zien, was onze jongen gezond. Carlisle had vorige week gezien dat het een jongen werd. Ik was door het dolle heen. Mijn kleine jongen, ik zou hem zoveel kunnen leren. Hij groeide goed, wel sneller dan normale baby's. Carlisle dacht dat ze misschien iets eerder zou bevallen. We moesten gewoon afwachten. Maar ondertussen zo goed mogelijk eten en slapen.

Het was bijna thanksgiving. We zouden een week lang naar Forks gaan. Het oude huis van de Cullens stond er nog en we zouden daar slapen. Ik vond het teveel voor Ness om op één dag heen en weer te rijden. Charlie had ons allemaal uitgenodigd om bij hem te komen eten. Hij had mijn vader ook uitgenodigd. Sue zou koken. We hadden nog aan niemand verteld over de baby. We dachten dat er misschien nog iets mis kon gaan. Maar nu was het niet meer te ontkennen. We zouden ze gaan vertellen dan Charlie overgrootvader zou worden en Billy opa.

De rest van de familie wilde niet mee. Ze waren wel uitgenodigd. Ze moesten zogenaamd naar familie aan de andere kant van het land. Maar we wisten allemaal dat dat niet de reden was. Maar het maakte me niet uit. Samen met Ness was het ook gezellig. Al deden ze wel geheimzinnig. Ze wilden zelfs dat we twee dagen eerder weg zouden gaan. Dan hadden we "wat meer tijd samen". Ness vond het wel een goed idee dus daarom gingen we een week. Dan hadden we meer tijd met Billy en Charlie. We konden misschien wel iets leuks gaan doen.

Ness had onze koffers al gepakt en was nog wat laatste dingen in het huis aan het doen. Het enige wat ik kon doen, was wachten tot zij klaar was. Inpakken moest je gewoon aan vrouwen overlaten. Ik zat een beetje tv te kijken. Ik hoorde dat ze op haar mobiel gebeld werd.

… 'Ja, zal ik doen.'

…

'Ja, zal ik ook doen.'

…

'Ja ja, dan bel ik je gelijk. Maak je nou maar geen zorgen, het is maar een weekje. En als ik me niet lekker voel, dan bel ik je gelijk.'

…

'Dank je! Doei!'

'Ness, wie was dat?' riep ik vanaf de bank. Ze was ergens in het huis.

'O, dat was Carlisle. Ik moet goed eten, goed slapen en niet te veel doen. En als er iets is moet ik gelijk bellen. En hij wenste ons een prettige week.'

'Ik zorg wel voor je hoor liefie!' riep ik terug.

Ze kwam de kamer in gelopen en ging op mijn schoot zitten.

'Dat weet ik toch lief vriendje.' Ze kuste me zacht.

'Hmm, schatje ben je al klaar?' als we op tijd aan wilden komen, moesten we nu toch wel weg.

Ze gaf geen antwoord maar begon me weer te kussen. Haar kus werd dieper en heftiger.

'Ness, als je op tijd wilt komen, moet je nu ophouden. Wat doe je me aan!' Ze was moeilijk te weerstaan.

'Oké, ik ben klaar. Je moet alleen nog even de koffers in de auto zetten. Dan kunnen we gaan.' Ze sprong op en pakte nog wat laatste spullen. Ze stond al bij de deur, ik zat nog op de bank.

'Nou kom op luie donder. Get your butt over here. Je wou toch op tijd komen?'

Ik rende naar de auto, met de koffers natuurlijk.

…_L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore, Love was made for you and me…_

Frank Sinatra zong vrolijk door terwijl Ness en ik midden in de kamer aan het dansen waren. Het kon me niks schelen dat iedereen ons aan het bekijken was. Het was tenslotte hun idee geweest. Sue en Charlie hadden de muziek opgezet en waren begonnen met dansen. Ness wilde eerst niet, maar ik trok haar gewoon mee. Haar hoofd lag op mijn schouder en haar armen hingen om me heen. God, wat was ik toch gelukkig.

'Jake…' ze fluisterde 'Ik hou van je.'

'Ik ook van jou lief.'

Die nacht, was de mooiste nacht van ons leven. We konden geen genoeg krijgen van elkaar. Ze was zo mooi als ze naakt in mijn armen lag.

Ons weekje vakantie was heerlijk. We deden elke dag iets leuks met Billy of Charlie. Die helemaal door het dolle heen waren omdat Ness zwanger is. Sue had een heerlijk thanksgivings maal gemaakt. Het was een geslaagde week. Maar nu was het weer tijd om terug te gaan. Iedereen zwaaide ons uit en we reden weer naar huis.

'Ik denk dat we van de week maar moeten beginnen aan het kamertje.' Zei Ness toen we een uurtje onderweg waren.

'Ja, ik ga de mooiste kamer voor mijn kleine man maken.' Zei ik terwijl ik over haar buik wreef. Ness gaf me een kus. 'Je wordt de beste vader die onze kleine man kan wensen.'

'Ik hoop het maar. Heb je nog nagedacht over namen?' we hadden het er al over gehad maar we waren er nog niet uit.

'Nou… ik heb wel zitten nadenken ja… Maar ik vind het echt moeilijk… Ik heb wel iets. Ik weet niet of je het mooi vind…'

'Ness, zeg het nou maar!'

'Oké Oké, Ik vind Aiden een mooie naam. Het betekent Klein Vuur. Punt één omdat jij altijd warm bent, Vuur. Punt twee, je zet me elke dag weer in vuur en vlam… En klein omdat hij onze kleine jongen is.' Ze keek me aan om te zien wat ik er van vond.

'O god Ness, wat een gave naam. En de betekenis is ook erg mooi!' zei ik.

Ik vond het ook echt een mooie naam. Een speciale naam. Niet iets wat je vaak hoort.

'Ja, vind je hem mooi?' vroeg ze.

'Ja, Ness, super mooi!'

De hele reis naar huis kletsen we over baby namen. We waren eruit dat als we ooit een meisje zouden krijgen, we Nova een hele mooie naam vonden. Omdat Nova staat voor Nieuw. En als we een meisje zouden krijgen zou dat een nieuw leven zijn. Maar we kregen geen meisje, we kregen Aiden.

Moe maar voldaan parkeerde ik de auto voor ons huisje. Iedere keer als ik hier kwam voelde ik me thuis. Het was heerlijk om met Ness samen te wonen. Af en toe hadden we wel ruzie, maar de 'make up sex' maakte inderdaad alles weer goed.

'Kijk mama is er!' Ness wees naar Bella die op onze veranda zat. Achter haar stond Edward. Het was zo'n raar gezicht. Je schoonouders die er niet veel ouder uitzien als wij zelf.

Ness vloog de auto uit en rende naar haar moeder toe. Ze omhelsden elkaar stevig.

Ze stonden te kletsen terwijl ik de koffers uit de auto pakte.

'Jake, kom snel naar binnen! Alice is er ook, ze heeft een verrassing voor ons!' riep Ness terwijl ze naar binnen liep, op de voet gevolgd door Edward en Bella.

Alice stond al op ons te wachten. Haar lach was net zo breed als haar hele gezicht. Ik wist niet wat ik nou weer moest verwachten. Maar Edward gaf me een bemoedigend klopje op mijn schouders en moest lachen.

'O Jacob, maak je nou maar niet druk! Je vind het vast leuk!' zei Alice toen ze de reactie van Edward zag. 'Kom maar met mij mee!' Alice liep de gang op, naar het achterste kamertje waar we de babykamer wilden maken. Ze stopte even bij de deur.

'Oké Ness en Jake, omdat we jullie zo lief vinden. En omdat jullie het wel verdienen.' Ze deed de deur open en knikte dat we naar binnen moesten gaan.

Het kamertje was omgetoverd tot een blauwe kinderhemel. De muren waren donkerblauw, het plafond was lichtblauw met grote witte wolken en er lag een soort wit/blauwe vloerbedekking. Ze hadden een babykamer voor ons gemaakt! Er hingen ook Witte gordijntjes voor de ramen en er hing een grote foto van heel de familie, inclusief wij. Die hadden we vorige zomer genomen.

'Wow, Alice dat had je niet hoeven doen!' Ness stond met haar ene hand voor haar mond en haar andere hand lag op haar buik. Ik liep naar haar toe en sloeg mijn arm om haar heen.

'Zie je het al voor je Ness, onze kleine vent in deze prachtige kamer?' Ik keek haar aan en zag dat ontroerd was. Ik pakte haar vast voor een knuffel.

'Je vraagt je vast af waarom er geen meubels in staan.' Onderbrak Alice ons. 'Edward zei dat je graag zelf meubels wilde maken.'


	13. Chapter 13

13.

**Ok, ik heb een serieuze Writers Block. Dit hoofdstuk is het één na laatste hoofdstuk. Dus bereid je voor!**

**Bedankt voor alle leuke en lieve reviews! Ik ben er echt blij mee, het helpt me te schrijven!**

**Xoxo BiteMe33**

Renesmé's PoV

'Ness, rustig aan. Ik ga nu je ouders en Carlisle bellen. Maar blijf vooral rustig.' Zei Jake terwijl ik hevig lag te puffen. We waren nu zeven maanden verder sinds de dag dat we erachter kwamen dat ik zwanger was. Ons kind was klaar om eruit te komen. Ik echter niet.

Ik had een vaas en drie borden kapot gegooid. De deur van de slaapkamer was kapot, als dat het goede woord ervoor was. Ik vond opeens krachten die ik in geen maanden gevoeld had. Waarschijnlijk had ik die krachten heel erg nodig voor wanneer hij besloot er echt uit te komen.

Normaal gesproken duurde een zwangerschap negen maanden, maar bij mij natuurlijk niet. Ik had wel de buik van negen maanden. Ik was bang dat het gigantisch mis zou gaan. Maar Carlisle zei vorige week dat er niks mis was. De baby kon nu elk moment komen.

'JAKE! Je moet me helpen. AAH!' Ik schreeuwde het uit. Ik wist niet dat bevallen zo ontzettend veel zeer deed. Ik had gedacht dat het wel mee zou vallen, aangezien ik half-vampier ben. Maar die menselijke kant kwam nu tot zijn recht, jammer genoeg.

'Ness, rustig aan. Ze zijn er al.' Jake pakte me vast en hielp me om op het bed te gaan liggen.

Mijn moeder kwam onze slaapkamer binnen met mijn vader gevolgd. Daarna kwam Carlisle de kamer binnen gelopen. Het viel me nog mee dat er niet meer mee gekomen waren.

'Liefje, rustig aan. Ga maar lekker liggen. Je vader blijft bij je, ik ga natte doeken halen.' Zei ze en ze liep weer weg. Mijn vader kwam naast me zitten en pakte mijn hand. Hij voelde heerlijk koel aan. Ik liet hem zien dat ik erg bang was, maar hij zei dat alles goed zou komen.

Vanaf dat moment ging alles in een roes. Carlisle zei dat ik goed moest gaan liggen. Mijn moeder stuurde mijn vader de kamer uit. Jake kwam achter me zitten. Ik fluisterde dat hij van me hield en dat ik het kon.

'Oké Ness, als je een wee voelt moet je persen. Jullie kind is er klaar voor.' Zei Carlisle.

Ik voelde de pijn opkomen en ik begon te kreunen. Wat deed dit zeer. Maar ik moest niet kreunen, maar persen. Ik begon te persen.

Ik voelde de druk op mijn buik. Ik hoorde de stemmen om me heen. Ik moest nu doorzetten. Langzaam voelde ik iets naar buiten glijden. Ik hoorde mijn moeder zeggen dat ze zwarte haren zag. Dit was het moment, hij kwam eruit. Nog een pers en nog één. Ik voelde dat ik door moest gaan met persen. Maar Carlisle zei dat het al gebeurd was, maar ik was nog niet klaar.

'Renesmé, Jacob, dit is jullie zoon.' Carlisle hield een klein propje in de lucht. Het kleine, vieze propje krijste het uit. Hij legde hem op mijn borst. Hij was zo mooi. Hij was vies van het bloed en hij zat onder het vet, maar toch was hij mooi.

'Lieverd ik moet hem even wassen.' Zei mijn moeder terwijl ze hem optilde.

Het moment dat hij van mijn borst gehaald werd, schoot er een helse pijn door mijn buik. Ik kromp ineen. Dit was nog een wee.

'Ness, ben je klaar voor de nageboorte? Het doet niet zo veel pijn als de vorige weeën.' Zei Carlisle.

'Carlisle, dit doet juist meer pijn!' Schreeuwde ik uit.

'Ness, je moet NU persen!' riep hij. Ik hoorde aan zijn stem dat er iets niet goed was.

Ik begon weer met persen. Dit deed tien keer zo veel pijn als de vorige keer dat ik moest persen.

Pers, adem. Pers, adem. Ik voelde Jake's armen om heen, hij hield me stevig vast en moedigde me aan. Pers, adem. Pers, adem. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht omdat het te veel pijn deed. Ik voelde de druk minder worden. Ik kon niet eens meer voelen wat er gebeurde, zoveel pijn deed het. Toen was de pijn opeens weg. Het was over. Ik hield mijn ogen dicht. Tot ik een zacht gehuil hoorde. Het gehuil gong over in gekrijs. Jake schudde me door elkaar, zodat ik mijn ogen open zou doen. Dat deed ik.

Carlisle hield een tweede propje, besmeurd met bloed, in zijn handen. 'Dit is jullie dochter.' Zei hij.

'Dochter?' Jake was nog verbaasder dan ik.

Carlisle legde het meisje op mijn borst. Onze dochter.

'Lieverd, hier is jullie zoon. Ik moet de kleine meid nu even wassen.' Mijn moeder kwam aanlopen met onze zoon in haar armen. Ze gaf hem aan Jake en pakje ons meisje in haar armen.

Carlisle verzorgde me nog even voordat ik kon gaan zitten. Ik hoorde hem rommelen in zijn tas en ik voelde ook wel dat hij bezig was. Maar ik had alleen maar aandacht voor mijn zoon. Mijn ogen waren op hem gericht en mijn oren waren op het zachte gekreun van ons meisje gericht.

Carlisle hielp me overeind zodat ik recht op kon zitten. Mijn kleding zat onder het bloed. Ik liep snel naar de kast om een nieuw shirt te vinden. Wonder boven wonder had ik nergens meer pijn. Ik geneeste altijd erg snel, maar zo snel. Ik trok een grijs shirt van Jake aan en mijn eigen trainingsbroek en liep weer terug naar de slaapkamer.

Ondertussen was het bed al verschoond en zat Jake met twee baby's in zijn armen. Ik ging naast hem zitten. Hij gaf onze kinderen aan mij.

'O Jake, kijk eens hoe mooi ze zijn.' Ik hield mijn ogen op de twee mooiste wezens op aarde gericht.

'Schat, wat heb je het goed gedaan. Ik ben zo trots op je.' Hij gaf me en kus op mijn haar.

Carlisle kwam de kamer al ingelopen en keek ons lachend aan.

'Carlisle, hoe kan dit? Waarom wisten we niet dat er twee kinderen in mijn buik zaten?' vroeg ik aan hem.

'Waarschijnlijk heeft het meisje een beschermlaag om haar heen gehad net als jij. Daarom konden we haar niet zien op de echo. Maar ik weet niet hoe het allemaal zit. Daar zullen we snel genoeg achter komen. Jullie moeten eerst maar eens genieten van jullie kinderen.' Carlisle feliciteerde ons nog snel met een kus en een hand en liep toen de kamer weer uit.

'Hoi lieverd.' Mijn moeder was weer in de kamer en mijn vader stond toe te kijken vanuit de deuropening. 'Hoe heten jullie kleine wondertjes?' Vroeg ze.

'Onze zoon heet Aidan.' Zei ik trots.

'En onze dochter heet Abey.' Zei Jake. Die was nieuw voor me. Maar perfect.

'Perfect.' En ik keek weer naar onze kinderen. Er bestond niks mooiers op deze aarde.

Mijn vader stond nog steeds bij de deur. Hij durfde vast niet verder te komen ofzo.

_Doe normaal. Opa._

Hij lachte en kwam bij ons op bed zitten naast mijn moeder.

'Zo hoe voelt dat nou?' vroeg Jake aan mijn moeder.

'Hmm?'

'Oma.' Jake lachte het uit.

'Grapjas. Ik zal je vertellen dat dit het mooiste is wat ik ooit gezien heb, op jou na Ness.' Zei mijn vader.

Die dag was heerlijk. Iedereen kwam langs om te kijken bij Aidan en Abey. Samen waren ze de mooiste kinderen die ik ooit gezien had. Ze hadden allebei een donkere bos met haar en groene oogjes. Ze hadden Jake's huidskleur, maar er zat een gloed overheen die niet te beschrijven was. Het leek wel alsof ze licht gaven. Niet op de manier van andere vampiers, op hun eigen manier. Abey en Aidan waren uniek.

Alice en Esmee konden niet stoppen met kijken en bleven maar hangen. Rosalie vond het ook geweldig. Gelukkig reageerde ze niet jaloers of zo. Emmet had gezorgd voor een extra bedje in de babykamer. Het paste dan wel niet bij de meubels die Jake zelf gemaakt had, maar dat gaf niet.

Carlisle raadde ons aan om te beginnen met gewone babyvoeding. Het leek erop dat ze Jake's genen hadden. Dat betekende dat ze voorlopig een normaal leven konden leiden.

'Waarom eigenlijk Abey?' vroeg ik aan Jake terwijl we stonden te kijken hoe ze vredig lagen te slapen.

'Abey betekend Blad in het Quilette. Een onbeschreven blad. Maar het betekend ook vaders trots. En dat is ze.'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

**Laatste hoofdstuk! Bedankt voor het volgen van mijn verhaal! Bedankt voor alle lieve en hulpzame reviews! Ik hoop dat jullie er van genoten hebben!**

**Xoxo BiteMe33**

Chapter 14.

**Renesmé PoV.**

'Mama, ben je er klaar voor?' Abey zat te spelen maar haar bloemen terwijl ze toekeek hoe ik door Alice in mijn jurk gehesen werd.

'Tuurlijk schatje, ben jij er ook klaar voor?'

Ze knikte en haar aandacht ging weer naar haar bloemen.

'Wat is ze een plaatje Alice. Je hebt goed je best gedaan.'

'Ik weet het!' Giechelde ze terwijl ze verder ging met mijn jurk.

Mijn jurk was helemaal wit, niet echt toepasselijk met twee kinderen maar toch. De bovenkant zat heel strak waardoor mijn borsten omhoog gedrukt werden. Er zat een kanten laagje overheen. De rok liep wijd uit. Ik zag er echt prachtig uit.

De kinderen waren nu officieel één jaar oud. Ze leken meer op kinderen van een jaar of vier. We hadden natuurlijk kunnen weten dat het geen normale kinderen waren, ook al hadden we daar wel op gehoopt. Carlisle hield de kinderen nauwlettend in de gaten. Elke maand werden ze gewogen en gemeten. We maakten er altijd een spelletje van, zodat ze er geen hekel aan zouden krijgen.

De kinderen waren nu oud genoeg om een bruiloft bewust mee te maken. Daarom vroeg Jake me opnieuw ten huwelijk. Vandaag was het eindelijk zo ver. Alice had alles gepland. Rosalie had speciale kleding ontworpen voor de kinderen. Alice had gezorgd voor mijn jurk en het pak van Jake.

Abey had een licht roze jurkje aan dat net over haar knietjes kwam. Ze had hele schattige schoentjes aan, met een klein hakje. Ze had een boeketje van madeliefjes in haar handen. Haar haren, zwart met pijpenkrullen, hingen los over haar schouders en er zat ook een madeliefje in haar haren. Aidan had ik nog niet gezien, die was bij Jake.

Abey zat ongeduldig te wachten tot we eindelijk klaar waren. Ze was het helemaal zat om netjes te zitten. Ze speelde veel liever buiten. Ze was geen typisch meisje. Ze was heel de dag buiten, ze klom in bomen en dat soort dingen. Aidan en Abey waren dan pas vier maar ze hadden mijn kracht geërfd. Die kracht waren ze nu aan het ontdekken. Er stonden nog maar weinig bomen overeind in onze achtertuin.

'Liefje, we zijn bijna klaar. We gaan mama nog even mooi maken. Dan moeten we wachten op de muziek. Daarna lopen wij alvast naar papa en dan komt mama.' Rosalie zat naast Abey en probeerde haar een beetje te vermaken.

Jake's pov

'Aidan, stil staan. Kijk daar komt je zus met tante Alice.' Aidan wilde helemaal niet stil staan. Spelen, dat is wat hij wou.

'Papaaaaa, wanneer komt mama nouhou!' hij trok aan mijn mouw en trok een triomfantelijk gezicht toen hij iedereen hoorde lachen.

'Sshht!' siste ik hem nog één keer toe en ik richtte mijn aandacht op mijn prachtige dochter. In afwachting op mijn prachtige aanstaande.

Abey gooide rozenblaadjes in het gangpad en liep in hetzelfde tempo als Alice. Iedereen keek naar ze. Ik zag dat Abey er verlegen van werd, ze had rode wangetjes. Ik glimlachte naar haar en knikte bemoedigend. Als ze nou even doorliep, dan kon ik Ness zien.

Seth kneep in mijn schouder en gaf me een brede glimlach. Zo van: Je kan het! Tuurlijk kon ik dit! Hier had ik jaren op gewacht.

Abey en Alice stonden ondertussen voor me. Ze gingen in de juiste positie staan.

'Hoi papa.' Zei Abey lief.

'Dag schoonheid. Waar is mama?'

De muziek veranderde is de bruidmars.

'Wel opletten hé papa!' zei ze terwijl ze naar het gangpad wees.

Renesmé kwam aan de hand van Edward door de deuren gelopen.

Ze was adembenemend mooi. Haar beige jurk hing losjes om haar mooie lichaam. Er hing een sluier aan haar haren, niet voor haar gezicht gelukkig. Ik wilde haar de hele tijd aan kunnen kijken. Haar haren zaten prachtig, de krullen vielen op haar schouders.

Ze kwamen steeds dichterbij geschreden. Edward had een grijns op zijn gezicht. Maar wel met een waarschuwende blik erbij.

_Ja ja ja, ik zal goed voor je dochter zorgen. _Dacht ik. Edward knipoogde.

Renesmé's pov

We waren nog geen meter van Jake, Aidan en Abey verwijderd. Ik was er bijna. Mijn vader hield mijn hand stevig vast. We kwamen tot stilstand. Hij keek me aan en ik zag dat hij trots was. Ik liet hem een beeld zien van hoe gelukkig ik was. Hij knikte en gaf me een zoen op mijn voorhoofd. Hij legde mijn hand in die van Jake. Ik voelde een elektrische schok door mijn arm vliegen.

'Nu is ze van jou, ik weet je te vinden.' Zei mijn vader tegen Jake. Hij draaide zich om en ging weer zitten.

Jake zag er prachtig uit. Heel charmant in zijn zwarte pak. Adain had precies hetzelfde aan. Hij leek vreselijk veel op zijn vader.

'Jullie mogen elkaar de rechter hand geven.' Zei Emily, die voor deze gelegenheid de ambtenaar van de burgerlijke stand speelde.

Renesmé en Jacob gaven elkaar de rechterhand. Ze keken elkaar diep in de ogen. Ze zagen allebei dat er genoeg liefde was tot in de eeuwigheid. Ook zagen ze dat dit zo moest zijn. Ze waren gemaakt voor elkaar.

'Neemt gij, Renesmé Cullen tot uw wettige echtgenoot Jacob Black, belooft gij elkaar te steunen door dik en dun, van elkaar te houden en elkaar lief te hebben in goede en slechte tijden en vooral goed voor elkaar te zorgen tot in den eeuwigheid? Wat is daarop uw antwoord?' Zei Emily met een serieus gezicht.

'Ja' Zei Renesmé kort maar krachtig terwijl ze Jacob nog steeds aankeek. Ze glimlachte breed.

Emily richtte haar aandacht op Jacob.

'Neemt gij, Jacob Black tot uw wettige echtgenoot Renesmé Cullen, belooft gij elkaar te steunen door dik en dun, van elkaar te houden en elkaar lief te hebben in goede en slechte tijden en vooral goed voor elkaar te zorgen tot in den eeuwigheid? Wat is daarop uw antwoord?'

'Ja ik ook!' Jacob glimlachte te breedste glimlach.

'Dan verklaar ik jullie nu tot man en vrouw. Het bruidspaar Black mag elkaar kussen!'

Renesmé en Jacob kusten elkaar. Met deze kus beloofden ze elkaar eeuwige trouw.


End file.
